<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wherefore art thou leorio? by kufe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530920">wherefore art thou leorio?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufe/pseuds/kufe'>kufe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>let's throw these fuckers in a group chat and watch them suffer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(hopefully not), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexuality Spectrum, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slice of Life, Texting, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, is this dead? that's for me to know and for you to find out, the main 4 being dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufe/pseuds/kufe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos ensues when Killua adds his three closest friends into one group chat.</p><div></div><b>gon!!!:</b> hey bro<br/><b></b><br/><b>l8r sk8r:</b> what bro<br/><b></b><br/><b>gon!!!:</b> tell the whole world we’re bros<br/><b></b><p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> <em>whispers</em> we’re bros<br/><b></b></p><p><b>gon!!!:</b> why’d you whisper bro?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> because you’re my whole world bro<br/><b></b></p><p><b>gon!!!:</b> <em>b r o</em><br/><b></b></p><p><b>doctor sexy:</b> And then they kissed<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Are we invited to the wedding?<br/><b></b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight (queerplatonic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>let's throw these fuckers in a group chat and watch them suffer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in case you were wondering, here are the main four's sexualities. no, there is no reason why i put this here. shut up and enjoy it.</p><ul>
<li>Gon: Bi-curious, Demi</li>
<li>Killua: Gay</li>
<li>Kurapika: Aro/Ace</li>
<li>Leorio: Pan</li>

also here is their ages for those who are curious!<ul>
<li>Killua &amp; Gon: 15, Sophomores</li>
<li>Kurapika: 16, Junior</li>
<li>Leorio: 17, Junior</li>

hey there! i've been consuming chat fics like food recently so i wanted to throw my hat in the ring and see how it goes

all feedback, kudos, and comments are appreciated! reading the nice comments you guys put makes my day :')
</ul>
</ul>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>l8r sk8r</b> - Killua</p><p><b>doctor sexy</b> - Leorio</p><p><b>Whoreapika</b> - Kurapika</p><p><b>New User</b> - Gon</p><p><b>gon!!!</b> - Gon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r</b> <em>added</em> <strong>New User</strong><em>,</em> <b>Whoreapika</b><em>,</em> <em>and</em> <b>doctor sexy</b> <em>to the group chat.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r</b> <em>changed the group chat name to</em> “dumb bitches anonymous”.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>l8r</strong><b> sk8r:</b> sup fuckers</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> What is this</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> to celebrate mito finally letting gon get a phone i made a group chat</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Oh shit.</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Did she really?</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> yes. fucking finally</p>
  <p><b>New User:</b> How do I use this</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> oh fuck lemme set it up for you</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Oh no</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Gon has social media now</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> God damnit.</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> all done</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> cool!</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> what’s wrong with me having social media?</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Uhh..</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> We don’t want your pure innocent soul tainted</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> We’ll go with that.</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> its because kurapika doesnt want you to seem him wasted and ranting on his public snapchat story about how love is dead and life is meaningless</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> What?</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> No I didn’t.</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> dude</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> i have screenshots</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> <em>[IMAGE SENT]</em></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Oh my God.</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> LMAOOO</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> I REMEMBER THAT</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> He was sobbing into my shirt talking about how humanity has been corrupted by modern media</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> KURAPIKA!</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> and here i thought you were supposed to be my role model</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> HA</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> kurapika is just as bad as the rest of us</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> he just hides it the best</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> You're one to talk</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> whats that supposed to mean 🤨</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> omg what is that?</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> An emoji, Gon.</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> 😩👉👌💦</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> KILLUA!!!</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> what’s that mean??</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Nothing.</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> You and Killua</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> LEORIO.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> SHUT.</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> THE FUCK.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> UP.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> 😘<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> i’m still confused<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> You don’t need to know.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> KURAPIKA<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> first you don’t tell me you started drinking again and now you won’t tell me what’s going on?<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> It was a moment of weakness!<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> weakness my ass<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Oh yeah? You got a problem with that?<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> You’re the one who gets blackout drunk every other week. (Bitch).<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> every other week is nothing, weak ass<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> remember freshmen year<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> <em>grimaces</em><br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> oh come on<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> it wasn’t THAT bad<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> You want me to get out the video?<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> NO.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Oh?<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> leorio can i talk to you for a minute? 😁<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> what video?</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, doctor sexy</h6>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> we had an agreement to NEVER speak about The Video.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> What? The one where you confess your undying love for Gon?<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> SHH<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> DONT SAY IT OUT LOUD YOU IDIOT<b></b></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Killua… We’re in private DMs.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> gons literally in the same room as me dude<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Gon’s not the type to spy over your shoulder<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> hes trying to get me to tell him what that was all about<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> im explaining emojis to him<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> What a good boyfriend you’re being<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> you’re fucking intolerable<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> how does kurapika deal with you<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> You love me<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> fuck off</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> <em>tips fedora</em> As you wish m’lady<b></b></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Wait you’re a guy<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Would that be m’dude<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> i can’t deal with you right now</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Killua I swear I’m going to wring your neck tomorrow morning.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> killua!!!!!!<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Where is Leorio.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Leorio if you don’t send me the video I will cry.<b></b><b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> <em>taps foot impatiently</em><br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> how’d you make it slanted??<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> You just surround the text you want to italicize with two asterisks.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> ..what<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Ugh<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Killua’s with you, right?<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> He’ll explain it.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Speaking of Killua..<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> I’m going to punt that bitch ass motherfucker over the goddamn sun<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> aww i missed you too pika 👨❤️💋👨<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> I hate you.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> kiss me you gay bitch 😚😚😚<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Fuck off.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> I’ll kiss you Killua<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> what about me!!!<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> …<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> fine. gon gets one, leorio does not<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> i dont kiss geezers<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> I’m literally two years older than you<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> bro.. 😳<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> I see Gon figured out emojis.<b></b><b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> hey bro<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> what bro<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> tell the whole world we’re bros<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> <em>whispers</em> we’re bros<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> why’d you whisper bro?<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> because you’re my whole world bro<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> <em>b r o</em><br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> And then they kissed<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Are we invited to the wedding?<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> no<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> no cake for you, whore<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Rude 😩<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> its frightening seeing that emoji being used correctly<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Your mom’s frightened seeing you correctly<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> ..that didn’t work as well as it did in my head.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> <em>pats your back soothingly</em> one day you’ll get there, young pupil<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> I’m older than you.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> whos the master of your mom jokes again?<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> You’re insufferable.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> you love me 🥵🥵<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Aaand goodbye.<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Where did Gon and Leorio go?<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> gons currently playing pocket frogs<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> and how the fuck would i know about leorio<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> they’re so cute!!! little froggies 🐸<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> yeah yeah<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> go back to your pocket frogs like wholesome motherfucker you are<br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> <em>salutes</em> aye-aye captain</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> schmoovin'</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Did you just say... schmoovin'?</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> hell yeah i did</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <em>moonwalks away</em></p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> holy shit he actually did it</p><p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Did what?</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> he went up to the front of class and said "smell ya later losers" in the worst gary oak impression i've ever heard</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> and moonwalked out of the classroom</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> fuck you my gary oak impression was great</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> granted, i haven't heard that many gary oak impressions in my life</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I think I need to lie down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for context: they're all apart of a club that goes on "nature walks" and other things of that caliber for credit. gon forced everyone to join, killua only did it to get out of class. morel and knov are their chaparones.</p><p>thank you all so much for your nice comments! they really make my day :')</p><p>In order of appearances:<br/><b>KNUCKLE 👊</b> - Knuckle</p><p><b>squidderific</b> - Ikalgo</p><p><b>meleoworon</b> - Meleoron</p><p><b>Morel Mackernasey</b> - Morel</p><p><b>Zushi Sushi</b> - Zushi</p><p><b>Palm 🔮</b> - Palm</p><p><b>♡ alluka ♡</b> - Alluka</p><p><b>Knov</b> - Knov (no shit sherlock)</p><p><b>shoot :)</b> - Shoot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> oh my GOD im so bored</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> how much longer until we can dip</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i see you giving me the side eye gon</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> answer your phone. i know you want to</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Shouldn't you be paying attention?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> does this look like the face of someone who gives a fuck?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I can't see you.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> semantics, pika</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> when do we get to leave im gonna die of boredom</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> killua get off your phone!</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> bisky's gonna catch you 😭</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ill be fine dw</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> We get to leave in the middle of third period.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> fuck yes let me check my schedule</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ...</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> what?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> HOLY SHIT</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> we get to leave during english</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> YO</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> LETS GOO</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> <em>WHOOP WHOOP</em></p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> ?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> we had a test that period</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Fuck you're lucky.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> HELL YEAH BABY</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> killua zoldyck world domination</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> You gonna take over the world with your mad skateboarding skills?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i know youre being sarcastic but yes</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> my kickflip will hypnotize the masses from my sheer aweso</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Killua?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> You got caught, didn't you.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> he just got detention from bisky</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> LMAO</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Get off your phone, Gon. I don't want you getting caught, too.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I'll meet you guys in the parking lot</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> bye pika!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> THAT HAG GAVE ME DETENTION</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> IM SO FUCKING LIVID</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I just read up</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> She should've taken your phone away</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> shut up</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Then we wouldn't have to deal with you anymore</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im hurt. shocked. betrayed.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Aren't you supposed to be taking an English test?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> since were leaving halfway through four-eyes just said to "study quietly"</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I'm assuming you're not doing that.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> nah im too pumped</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> going to a nature preserve AND i get to miss an english test?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> god is telling me that this is the right thing to do</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I'm missing study hall next period</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Is that a sign I shouldn't go</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> that sounds like a you problem</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> And you wonder why we're your only friends.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> killua it's almost time to leave</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> schmoovin'</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Did you just say... schmoovin'?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> hell yeah i did</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <em>moonwalks away</em></p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> holy shit he actually did it</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Did what?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> he went up to the front of class and said "smell ya later losers" in the worst gary oak impression i've ever heard</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> and moonwalked out of the classroom</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> fuck you my gary oak impression was great</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> granted, i haven't heard that many gary oak impressions in my life</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I think I need to lie down.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> zushi and i ducked our heads and ran out in shame</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> wing looks like he's about to have a mental breakdown</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I laughed so hard I starting choking in the middle of class</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I'm currently in the nurses office and I'm still fucking wheezing</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> LEORIO YOU CAN'T MISS IT</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Don't worry, I just need water</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Holy shit.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I'm driving the car out front</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Leorio get your pathetic ass in the front seat</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Coming, coming</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> let's fucking GO</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>let's get f u n k y</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r</strong> <em>added</em> <strong>gon!!!</strong><em>,</em> <strong>Whoreapika</strong><em>,</em> <strong>doctor sexy</strong><em>,</em> <strong>Zushi Sushi</strong><em>,</em> <strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong><em>,</em> <em>and</em> <strong>squidderific</strong> <em>to the group chat.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r</strong> <em>changed the group chat name to</em> "let's get f u n k y"<em>.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> there we go</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> gon give me your phone i need to add your dumbass friends</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> rude 😔</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> okok here</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!</strong> <em>added</em> <strong>KNUCKLE 👊</strong><em>,</em> <strong>shoot :)</strong><em>,</em> <strong>Palm 🔮</strong><em>,</em> <strong>meleoworon</strong><em>,</em> <strong>Morel Mackernasey</strong><em>,</em> <em>and 1 more user to the group chat.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Hey guys</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> YOOO</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> HYPE</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> oh fuck yes</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> yay everyone's here!</p>
  <p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> Morel just pulled in</p>
  <p><strong>Morel Mackernasey:</strong> Everyone got their bags?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> fo' shizzle my nizzle</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I hate you</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> what does that even mean</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> Killua...</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> <a href="https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=fo%27+shizzle+my+nizzle"><em>[IMAGE SENT]</em></a></p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ...</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> FUCK</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> LOL</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡:</strong> brother what the hell</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> alluka close your eyes</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Alright we're here.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> What's all the commotion about?</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> Killua fucked up</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> What else is new?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i hate you all with my entire being</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i see knov's car!!</p>
  <p><strong>Knov:</strong> We're here</p>
  <p><strong>Morel Mackernasey:</strong> Alright everyone get into your groups. Do NOT get lost.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>let's get f u n k y</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> gon??</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> gon where the fuck are you</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> ...</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i don't know?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> well we lost gon</p>
  <p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> How did you even manage that</p>
  <p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> It's been 20 minutes</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> one of my many talents</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> I don't think it's a talent.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i'm really good at hide and seek?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> God</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Okay, okay. Code Green, everyone.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> what's code green?</p>
  <p><strong>Morel Mackernasey:</strong> We set it up for when we'd inevitably lose Gon.</p>
  <p><strong>Knov:</strong> Everyone buddy up; do not lose sight of your buddy</p>
  <p><strong>Knov:</strong> We all go and look for Gon and meet at the car.</p>
  <p><strong>shoot :):</strong> jeez gon</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i'm sorry!! 😔</p>
  <p><strong>Morel Mackernasey:</strong> Let's move!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>let's get f u n k y</h6>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> gon.</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> why are u in a taco bell.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i got hungry!</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you little shit.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> weve been searching for the past half an hour</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> and youve been in a fucking taco bell this entire time</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> not the ENTIRE time</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> well, we found gon</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> Oh my god.</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> LMAO</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> NICE GON</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> THANKS KNUCKLE</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> WHY ARE YOU YELLING</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> WHY ARE YOU?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i'm... not sure?</p>
  <p><strong>Knov:</strong> I can't believe this</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡:</strong> how did you even get to a taco bell</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡:</strong> we were at a nature reserve</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i just kept walking</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> the taco bell called to me</p>
  <p><strong>Morel Mackernasey:</strong> You kids are gonna give me a headache</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> We should probably head back.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Holy shit</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> I dunno if I should be angry or amazed</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> I can't say I'm surprised though</p>
  <p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> Same</p>
  <p><strong>Morel Mackernasey:</strong> Everyone back to the car.</p>
  <p><strong>Knov:</strong> Why did you not tell us you were in Taco Bell</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i forgot</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im losing my mind</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> EVERYONE HUP HUP</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> LET'S GO</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Well, it's safe to say that Operation Nature Hike was a failure.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I'm astonished</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i'm sorry i'm sorry!!</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> at least we had fun though..?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> YOU had fun</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WE spent the whole time looking for you</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i'm sticking my tongue out at you through the screen</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im giving you the finger through the screen</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I'm kicking both of your asses through the screen</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> If you don't shut the hell up and get back to class I will scream the National Anthem at the top of my lungs.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> god pika, fine</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you're so dramatic</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I'll give you a thirty second head start.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> shit.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.</p><p>If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> You're fucking insane, you know that?</p><p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You love it 😙</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Shut up</p><p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You love <em>me</em> 😍</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> No</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Stop</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I hate you</p><p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Come here you gay ass motherfucker</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> oh no</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> update?</p><p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I am currently suffocating Kurapika with a bear hug</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> aww</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> if he chokes to death i call dibs on his stuff</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> NO!</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i wanted his hoverboard 😓</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> too late bitch</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <em>hoverboards away swaggily</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hey guys.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> You'll never guess who's at my door right now.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> How the hell are we supposed to know</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> your mom</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Shut the fuck up</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> my mom</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Yeah, I'm doing her right now.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> hot</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> send pics</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5t53TcKIlMc">Doin' your mom doin' doin' your mom</a></p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> who is it kurapika??</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Oh yeah.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Chrollo.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHAT</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> HOL UP</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> the fuck???</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHY DIDNT YOU FUCKING TELL US SOONER</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> What does he want</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> how does he know where you live??? stalker much</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> That's the crazy part.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Do you want to know why he's here?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> no shit sherlock</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> KURAPIKA!!!</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> You're never going to believe this.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I didn't either.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> stop teasing!!!</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Okay, okay.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> It was purely a coincidence that he showed up at my door.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Apparently he's part of Jehovah's Witnesses and is knocking from door to door.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i-</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> HUH??????</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what the fuck</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> no</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you're shitting me</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I shit you not.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> holy <em>shit</em>.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I opened the door and this other lady started talking. Chrollo and I stared at each other for a solid twenty seconds before I slammed the door on his face.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i cant believe this</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what fucking timeline are we living in</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> wait</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> where's leorio?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> oh no</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Leorio?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> ...</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> He's here.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHAT</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> He just body slammed Chrollo onto the neighbor's lawn.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I'm running out right now.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> TELL US WHAT'S HAPPENING</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> this has to be a fever dream</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> this <em>cant</em> be real</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i refuse to believe it</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Okay, update.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I managed to get Leorio off Chrollo.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> He is currently shouting obscenities at him.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> The JW lady looks frightened; I asked her not to call the police.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> She's dragging Chrollo away. I think I heard her mutter "y'all need Jesus" under her breath.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> oh my god</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Hey guys</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> LEORIO</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHAT THE FUCK</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> how did you get there so fast???</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I jumped out the window and started running as soon as Kurapika said "Chrollo"</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I am <em>not</em> letting that fucker anywhere NEAR Kurapika after what happened in Drama Club last year</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you jumped out the window?????????????????????????????????????????</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> hello?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I was on the first floor</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> My rage subdued the pain</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I can't believe you.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> You're fucking insane, you know that?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You love it 😙</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Shut up</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You love <em>me</em> 😍</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> No</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Stop</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I hate you</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Come here you gay ass motherfucker</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> oh no</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> update?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I am currently suffocating Kurapika with a bear hug</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> aww</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> if he chokes to death i call dibs on his stuff</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> NO!</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i wanted his hoverboard 😓</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> too late bitch</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <em>hoverboards away swaggily</em></p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> is swaggily even a word?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> idfk dude</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> should we come over?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Yes</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Movie night</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> oh fuck yes</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> we are watching megamind. this is not a request.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i'm coming over right now</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Fuck you</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> 😞</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Not you, Gon.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yeah yeah</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> give me ten minutes ill answer your booty call</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Fucking better.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I'm horny 🥵🍆🤤🥴😳💦</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> shut up</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hurry your ass over here and I will.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im already here bitch</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Took you long enough.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> let me in i swear to god</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Fine.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was made possible due to my sister and this image, thank you both so much. jehovah's witness chrollo is a hill i will die on<br/></p><p>thank you all for the positive feedback, it's really motivating and sweet! i just fuck around and spew whatever comes to my mind on the page so it's great seeing you guys enjoy it</p><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.</p><p>If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> are u sure ur not doing it just for gon</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> not JUST for gon</p><p><strong>squidderific:</strong> I KNEW IT</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> shit</p><p><strong>squidderific:</strong> u looove him 😘</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> GAH</p><p><strong>squidderific:</strong> u wanna smooch him 😚😚😚</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> shut up</p><p><strong>squidderific:</strong> ur not denying it</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> stoooooooooooooppppppppppp</p><p><strong>squidderific:</strong> not until u admit it</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> …</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> maybe i like him. a little bit.</p><p><strong>squidderific:</strong> a little bit?</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> a lot a bit</p><p><strong>squidderific:</strong> there there</p><p><strong>squidderific:</strong> i’m here for u</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <em>sobs</em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In order of appearances:</p><p><b>Biscuit Krueger</b> - Bisky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> <em>clangs pots and pans</em></p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> ARE YOU READY KIDS?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> AYE AYE CAPTAIN!</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I CAN’T HEAR YOU</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Aye-aye, captain.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Show some more spunk young jellyfish</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Fuck off.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> god youre all such fucking nerds</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hell yes we are.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> we’re <em>your</em> nerds killua</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yeah yeah</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> todays auditions right</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Hell yes it is</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> are you coming too??</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> meh</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> not like i have anything better to do</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> YAY</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I just pulled into the parking lot. I’m checking the signup sheet right now.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> School doesn’t start for another hour Pika</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I was too excited to wait.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> TELL US TELL US</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Oh wow</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> The play is Romeo and Juliet.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Wow</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I was not expecting that</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> OOH</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> sounds fun :)</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Who are you trying out for, Gon?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i dunno! i guess i’ll just see what i get</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> youre all lame</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Are you too “cool” for us now</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yes</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> be grateful i stick around you dorks</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> You can’t see me but I’m raising my eyebrow at you skeptically.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i can imagine</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, squidderific</h6>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> dude ur doing drama club?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yeah, gon wanted me to</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> ah</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> <em>gon.</em></p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> whats that supposed to mean fuckface</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> 😏😏😏</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> 😐</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> all three of them are huge drama nerds</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> if they’re doing it it cant be THAT bad</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> worst comes to worst ill still be hanging out with them</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> aww</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> cute 😘</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yeah yeah</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> are u sure ur not doing it just for gon</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> not JUST for gon</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> I KNEW IT</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> shit</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> u looove him 😘</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> GAH</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> u wanna smooch him 😚😚😚</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> shut up</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> ur not denying it</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> stoooooooooooooppppppppppp</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> not until u admit it</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> …</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> maybe i like him. a little bit.</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> a little bit?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> a lot a bit</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> there there</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> i’m here for u</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <em>sobs</em></p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> hes so cute ikalgo</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i just wanna squish his cheeks and kiss him on the nose</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> ik how u must feel</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> that’s surprisingly soft for u 🤔</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> SHUT UP LET ME BE SOFT</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im not some sort of sexual deviant ikalgo</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> ahem</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> The Video</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> why must you bring that up</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> we were doing so well</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> do u want me to send it</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> NO</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> ok i won’t</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> it’s so fucking funny tho every time i need a good laugh i go back to watch it</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> this is mortifying</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> “fuck, he’s so hot leorio. i just wanna.. slam him against the wall and kiss him till he can’t breathe”</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> “that’s kinda gay dude”</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> “I’M kinda gay dude”</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> how did you even get that video in the first place</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> dude i was there</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you were?</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> holy shit</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> how drunk were u</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i was wasted as hell dude</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i vaguely remember it occurring</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> LMAO</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> how do u deadass forget a whole person</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> u can literally hear me in the video</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> DO YOU THINK I WANT TO WATCH THE MOST EMBARRASSING VIDEO OF MY LIFE</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> wait wait</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> i just had an idea</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> oh no</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> u as romeo and gon as juliet</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> hey killua</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> killua?</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> where’d yo FUCJMk</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> CALLBACKS ARE POSTED</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Really</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> me kurapika and leorio got called back</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i’m sorry killua :(</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> dude i literally dont give a shit</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i have to go to detention anyway</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> what for??</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> tackling ikalgo in the hallway</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Why does that not surprise me.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Seems about right</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you laugh now, but soon ill be the one laughing.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Ominous.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> What does that mean</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i rewrote the first scene of romeo and juliet</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> if bisky likes it guess whose script you’ll be using</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Oh God no.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> What the fuck</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> How much effort did you put in to that just to spite us</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i am a very spiteful person</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> KILLUA!! SHOW US</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> no.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> youll all see</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <em>laughs maniacally</em></p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Results are out.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Oh shit</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I am feeling a lot of mixed emotions right now.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> I’M COMING</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> DON’T TELL ME WHO I GOT</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Pika?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You okay?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I’m Juliet.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> YO</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> THAT’S GREAT</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I am <em>not</em> a girl.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> But that isn’t what’s making me conflicted.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Guess who’s Romeo?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Um??</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> It’s you, dumbass.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Oh</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Oh my God</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> LMAO</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> BAHAHAHAHAHA</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> You’re one to talk.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> whats that mean</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> :)</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ...pika?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> <em><a href="https://imgur.com/a/QbuEd5Z">IMAGE SENT</a></em></p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> What the fuck.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> HELEIJSRGKSTJSRJ/</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> this isnt real</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> right?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> It’s real.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> …</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im coming.</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, squidderific</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> they gave me tree #2.</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> huh</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> for the play.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im tree #2.</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> REALLY</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> HOLY SHIT</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i dont even have the dignity of being tree #1.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> am i dreaming?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> is this hell?</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> i’m howling</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> who’s tree #1?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> zushi.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> they gave ZUSHI tree #1 over me</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> there are tears in my eyes</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> can you come over?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> nah i cant</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> gon wants me to help practice his lines</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> he got mercutio</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> oh shit</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> that’s good, right?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yeah</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> tell him i said congrats</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> have fun with your boyfriend</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> fuck off ikalgo</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, Biscuit Krueger</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> hey, bisky?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i wrote out a scene for the first act, i was wondering if you could look at it?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> maybe use it for the play</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> You’re really planning on rewriting the entire script?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i dont mind</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> not like i have much else to do</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Why do I have a bad feeling about this.</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Sure, send it here. I’ll look at it.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> thanks!</p>
  <p>
  <strong>l8r sk8r:</strong>
</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
  <span><tt>FADE IN:</tt></span>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span><tt>EXT. HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW - DAY PROBABLY</tt></span>
</p><p> 
  <span><tt>It's literally a prologue. There's nothing here. Just CHORUS. What the hell are you expecting me to write?</tt></span></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
  <span><tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt></span></p>
</div><p>
  <span><tt>EXT. IT'S STILL THE SAME. NOTHING HAS CHANGED. WHAT THE FUCK. - CONTINUOUS</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>CHORUS is by themselves like the fucking loser they are. Just kidding, love you bro.</tt></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<span><tt>CHORUS</tt><span><br/>
</span></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>(To the audience)</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Yo yo yo, wazzup my dudes? I'm here to tell the rockin' story of ya homies Romeo and Juliet. They love each other, but their family don't like that, ya dig? The family's been feudin', they don't like each other. Shit's crazy. Anyways, sit down, shut up, and listen to some dudes in leotards fight each other for the next 120 minutes.</tt></span></p>
</div><p>
  <span><tt>CHORUS exits.</tt></span></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
  <span><tt>FADE TO BLACK.</tt></span></p>
</div><p>
  <span><tt>EXT. VERONA - DAY</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>SAMPSON and GREGORY enter, holding sick as hell swords and other shit like that. Why the fuck do they have them? They're servants. What, are they gonna start a rebellion or some shit?</tt></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <span><tt>SAMPSON</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>I don't like those Montague fellows, their vibes are wack as fuck.</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>GREGORY</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Agreed. Let's go fuck their bitches and piss on their corpses.</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>SAMPSON</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>You sir, are a fucking genius.</tt></span></p>
</div><p>
  <span><tt>Enter ABRAM and this other bitch who doesn't do jack shit. What's the point of them if they don't even have a goddamn name?</tt></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <span><tt>GREGORY</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>It's Montague's servants! Let's beat their asses.</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>SAMPSON</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Hell yes brother!</tt></span></p>
</div><p>
  <span><tt>ABRAM looks confused.</tt></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <span><tt>ABRAM</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>What the fuck did I do?</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>SAMPSON</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>My mom.</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>ABRAM</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Ah shit, that was your mom? My bad man. Didn't realize MILFs could be so hot.</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>GREGORY</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>You sure you're not gonna run like the piss-baby you are, Sampson?</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>SAMPSON</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Fuck you dude.</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>GREGORY</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>No homo.</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>ABRAM</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Shut up and fight you cowards!</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>GREGORY</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Wait, but isn't that like, illegal?</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>SAMPSON</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Shit, you're right. I'll just give them the finger.</tt></span></p>
</div><p>
  <span><tt>SAMPSON sticks his middle finger out at ABRAM and THE OTHER DUDE. Everyone is shocked.</tt></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <span><tt>ABRAM</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Yo, what the hell man? I thought we were bros.</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>SAMPSON</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>When did I ever imply that?</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>ABRAM</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Well, at least I fucked your mom. Pretty soon you're gonna be calling me step-daddy.</tt></span></p>
</div><p>
  <span><tt>SAMPSON is enraged. GREGORY tries to hold him back, but everyone starts fighting. BENVOLIO, member of the Montague house, enters.</tt></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <span><tt>BENVOLIO</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>(pulls out his sword)</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>I swear to God if you don't stop fighting I will shove this sword so far up your ass you'll need a doctor to get it out.</tt></span></p>
</div><p>
  <span><tt>TYBALT enters.</tt></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <span><tt>TYBALT</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Ha, gay.</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>BENVOLIO</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>You're one to talk.</tt></span></p>
</div><p>
  <span><tt>TYBALT and BENVOLIO fight. Some CITIZENS start watching.</tt></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <span><tt>CITIZEN 1</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>(To CITIZEN 2)</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>I bet 50 bucks on Tybalt.</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>CITIZEN 2</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Fuck you dude, I was gonna bet on Tybalt!</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>CITIZEN 3</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>(To CITIZEN 1 and CITIZEN 2)</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Hey, can I get in on this?</tt></span></p>
</div><p>
  <span><tt>CAPULET and LADY CAPULET enter, soon followed by MONTAGUE and LADY MONTAGUE.</tt></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <tt></tt>
  </p>
  <p>
    <tt></tt>
  </p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>CAPULET</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>(To MONTAGUE)</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Wanna fight?</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>MONTAGUE</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>You know I do.</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>(his wife tries to hold him back)</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Let go of me, you heathen!</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>LADY MONTAGUE</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>no u</tt></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
  <span><tt>PRINCE ESCALUS enters.</tt></span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <span><tt>PRINCE ESCALUS</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>What the fuck? Everyone stop or I'll skin you alive.</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>(CAPULET, MONTAGUE, and their followers draw their swords)</tt></span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <span><tt>(to CAPULET and MONTAGUE)</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Because of your dumbass followers, there's been riots at just the mention of your names! If you don't stop I'll kill you both.</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>CAPULET</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Aww, but I want to fight him!</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>PRINCE ESCALUS</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Is it that fucking hard to just tolerate each other? Can you really not be in the same room without trying to choke each other?</tt></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
  <span><tt>CAPULET and MONTAGUE nod. PRINCE ESCALUS looks like he's on the verge of a mental breakdown.</tt></span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <span><tt>PRINCE ESCALUS</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Fuck this, I'm just putting you two on court. I'm sick and tired of your petty bullshit.</tt></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Everyone exits except MONTAGUE, LADY MONTAGUE, and BENVOLIO.</tt></span></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <span><tt>BENVOLIO</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>They started it!</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>LADY MONTAGUE</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>Now now, we know those filthy scumbags started it like they always do. Where's Romeo?</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>BENVOLIO</tt></span></p>
  <p>
  <span><tt>He's in the woods, crying like a little bitch. God knows why.</tt></span></p>
</div><div><p>
  <span><tt>ROMEO enters.</tt></span></p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
  <span><tt>LADY MONTAGUE</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>Romeo, are you alright? Your little phase is making us worried.</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>ROMEO</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>It's not a phase, MOM.</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>BENVOLIO</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>(to MONTAGUE)</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>Let me talk to him.</tt></span></p></div><div><p>
  <span><tt>MONTAGUE and LADY MONTAGUE exit.</tt></span></p></div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
  <span><tt>BENVOLIO (CONT’D)</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>Why so glum, chum?</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>ROMEO</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>I got dumped.</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>BENVOLIO</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>You had a girlfriend?</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>ROMEO</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>..no, but that's beside the point. She's Catholic, dude. I'm never gonna tap that ass.</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>BENVOLIO</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>Fuck man, that sucks. But you got me, right? Bros before hos, always and forever.</tt></span></p></div><div><p>
  <span><tt>ROMEO looks disheartened.</tt></span></p></div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
  <span><tt>BENVOLIO (CONT’D)</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>You know what? Let's go party, find some other hot girls. I'm sure they'll let you smash.</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>ROMEO</tt></span></p><p>
  <span><tt>None will be as beautiful as my dear Rosaline!</tt></span></p></div><div><p>
  <span><tt>ROMEO starts sobbing. BENVOLIO gives him a handkerchief and lets him cry into his shoulder. They exit.</tt></span></p>
<p></p><blockquote><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what do you think?</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> bisky?</p><p><em>You have been blocked from sending or receiving messages from this user.</em></p></blockquote></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what?? actual plot????? it can't be true!</p><p>yes, i learned how to write a script just for this. yes, i reread romeo and juliet. the things i do for you guys. its a lot funnier if you read the actual script alongside it, but i won't subject you to that torture.</p><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.</p><p>If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If there was anything Leorio valued most out of life, it was his friends. They brought him so much joy, he would do anything for them. Leorio smiled fondly as he thought about the people he cared about the most. Kurapika's whimsical laugh filling the room with its warmth. Gon's smile, so wide it was like his face was going to burst at the seams. Killua's eyes, softening at the edges every time he looked at the friends he cared about so deeply.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em></em><br/><strong>MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL ABUSE. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.</strong><br/>wow, thank you so much for 1000 hits and 100+ kudos! your support means the goddamn universe to me, i love you all so much.</p><p>In order of appearances:</p><p><b>canary bird 🐤</b> - Canary</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, Biscuit Krueger</h6>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Killua, I need to talk to you. You ran off so fast after class I didn't have the chance to call you over</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i have to be somewhere</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> sorry</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Something more important than serving the detention you just got?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yeah</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Look, Killua. I've tried to be understanding but this behavior has to stop. That's three detentions from me in two weeks. I'm sorry, but I need to do something about it.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what are you gonna do?</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> I have to call your parents and let them know about the situation.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what?!</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> no</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you can't call my family</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Why not?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you just... cant, okay?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> please bisky</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Killua. Is something wrong at home that I should be concerned about?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> no</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Are you in any danger?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> no</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Then I have to do this. I'm running out of options, I don't know what to do.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> bisky</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im sorry, alright?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> now please</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> dont do this</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> I hope this helps change your behavior. I'm sorry, Killua.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <em>please</em> oh my fucking god</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> *freaking</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> I'm calling them now.</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> If you need someone to talk to, my doors are always open.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ...</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>canary bird 🐤, l8r sk8r</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im so fucking screwed</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> currently: flipping my shit</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> What happened?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> biskys calling my parents about my detentions</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Oh. Oh no.</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Are you okay?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what a perfect way to start the weekend</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im so dead</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> dads gonna lose his shit</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Where are you right now</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> currently hiding in the boys bathroom trying not to have a panic attack</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Is it working?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> not really</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> but talking to you helps</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Good. I'm here for you.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im shaking so much rn</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Talk to me. It'll be alright.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> about what?</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Anything</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> okay</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> gon caught a frog the other day</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Where?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> we were walking by the stream downtown</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i snuck out and we were just talking and goofing off and shit</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> he spotted a frog and his eyes immediately brightened</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> it was kinda cute</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> we spent fifteen minutes trying to catch it</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> did you know frogs are very hard to catch?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> maybe were just bad at it</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i refused to touch it but i was helping</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> when he finally got it he let out the biggest victory whoop</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> we named it sawyer the destroyer of humanity, conquerer of souls</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> he made a little acorn hat and put it on him</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> then he peed on gons hand</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> he was so suprised he let go and sawyer got away</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> That's adorable</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> it was... really nice</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> the happiest ive felt in a long time</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> plus illumi didnt notice i snuck out so i didnt get punished</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Try thinking about things like that. Happy memories with your friends.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ill try</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> thanks canary</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> shit speaking of gon i gotta cancel our plans</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> You go do that. You feeling better?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i am, yeah</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> thank you, really</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Of course</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722278">IF YOU WANT TO SEE GON AND KILLUA CATCH FROGS CLICK ON THIS!</a> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>gon!!!, l8r sk8r</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> hey gon, i cant come over today</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im sorry</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> its okay!!</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i don't mind 😁</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> is anything the matter??</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im good</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> just some family stuff</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> oh ok</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> we'll do something later, 'kay?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> looking forward to it :)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Killua.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Get your bitch ass over here. You're late.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> oh did he not tell you?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> he can't go to the party tonight, family stuff</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Family stuff?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> yeah</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Well fuck that.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> We are CELEBRATING and no one will stop us.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Especially not Killua's bitch ass family.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> kurapika!! dont be mean :(</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> For once I gotta agree with Kurapika</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> For once?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You know what his family is like</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> yeah, i know</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i hope he's okay</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> He will be, because we're busting his ass out of there.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> we are?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Oh god</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Here we go again</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> This isn't the first time we've done it. We'll be fine.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> You got your gear?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I find it sad that we're all prepared for this</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i dunno..</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> will he get in trouble?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Not if he's caught.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> alright, fine</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> let's do this</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, doctor sexy</h6>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Killua</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> They're coming</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> KILLUA</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Are you okay?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Talk to me</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Killua please</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> sorry im here</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Fucking FINALLY</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> We're coming to pick you up</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Get ready</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHAT</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> fuck</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> can you make it so only you come in?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i ddont wan t them to see my bruises</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Your bruises?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Fuck, Killua</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You have to do something about this</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> What they're doing is straight up abuse</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> its fine</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im used to it</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> It's not</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I can't just sit here and do nothing as you get beaten and degraded</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> leorio, please.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i have to do this</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> for alluka</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im planning on getting us out soon</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> but until then i just have to grit my teeth and bare it</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> It better be soon</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> It fucking hurts you know</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Watching a friend get hurt and being forced to sit back and watch</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Let me help you</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you cant</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> At least let me help you escape</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ill think about it</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> THANK YOU</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> God</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> do NOT tell the others about this</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> come in alone</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> ...i'll try</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> thanks leorio</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im sorry</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You can talk to me, you know?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I'm here for you</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ill keep that in mind</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> thank you again</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Alright bitches.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Let's get this show on the road.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> why do i have to be lookout 😔</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Cause we need one</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You want to be getaway driver?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i can't drive</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Exactly</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Stop complaining and let's get moving.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I'm pulling in</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Operation: Rescue Killua is now ON.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>     It's late outside, the sun barely peeking out over the horizon. The only sound besides the chirping of nature is the low rumble of Kurapika's car. A sense of unease is thick in the air, washing over the people inside of it.</p><p>     "Alright, we got the plan?" Kurapika asks, cutting through the tense atmosphere like butter. In the backseat, Gon twitches with anticipation.</p><p>     "I want to go see Killua," Gon whines, fidgeting with his seatbelt. Kurapika takes his eyes off the road for only a moment to glare at him.</p><p>     "You know, for such a wise-ass, you're surprisingly uptight with road safety," Leorio says. He’s nervous, too, but for entirely different reasons.</p><p>     "Oh yeah? You wanna drive, bitch? Try not to get us killed." Kurapika snickers, his eyes still firmly set on the road. They drive in silence for only a couple of minutes, but it feels like an eternity.</p><p>     "We're here." Before Kurapika even finishes his sentence, Gon immediately unbuckles his seatbelt and bounces out of the car. "Be quiet," Kurapika hisses, and Gon glances back at him apologetically.</p><p>     "Alright, Gon. Be a good lookout, okay?" Gon nods, resolve written all over his face.</p><p>     "Leorio, hurry up. We don't have all day here," Kurapika says, smirking at the glare Leorio gives him.</p><p>     "Geez, I'm going. When I come back you better find the stick that was shoved up your ass."</p><p>     "What does that even mean?" The corner of Kurapika's mouth twitches upwards the slightest amount.</p><p>     "Shut up," Leorio growls. "I'm going now." He stalks away, Gon bounding after him. "If you see someone, text me immediately. I'll have my phone on vibrate, so I'll come back right away, with or without Killua." Gon bobs his head enthusiastically, waving goodbye as he runs off into the night.</p>
<hr/><p>     It’s completely dark out by the time Leorio finds himself standing in front of the Zoldyck mansion, armed with nothing but a flashlight and a strong resolve to get Killua out of that horrible house. Even if it was just for a few hours.</p><p>     "Damn, what am I doing?" Leorio mumbles to himself. The guilt inside of him is tearing his heart to shreds. <em>'Your friend is in danger and you can't do anything.'</em></p><p>     If there’s anything Leorio values most out of life, it’s his friends. They bring him so much joy, he would do anything for them. Leorio smiles as he thinks about the people he cares about the most. Kurapika's whimsical laugh filling the room with its warmth. Gon's smile, so wide it’s like his face was going to burst at the seams. Killua's eyes, softening at the edges every time he looks at the friends he cares about so deeply.</p><p>     It kills him, standing by as Killua got tortured and abused, both with fists and words. <em>'Why aren't you doing anything?'</em> Leorio wonders, not really knowing the answer.</p><p>     Well, that isn't exactly the truth. It’s because he trusts Killua. He knows that he can take care of himself. Besides, Killua isn't fighting for just himself. Leorio recalls silky black hair, porcelain skin, and striking blue eyes, just like her brother's. Alluka Zoldyck.</p><p>     Leorio trusts Killua, because he’s his friend. If Killua has a plan, he would fight his instincts and let him handle it. No matter how much it hurt.</p><p>     As he walks around the estate, Leorio finds himself settling into a comfortable rhythm. He’s tread this path many times before. He stops abruptly, staring up into a window on the second floor.</p><p>     "Oi, Killua." Leorio can see the curtains rustle as piercing eyes peer at him apprehensively.</p><p>     "Leorio," he whispers, so soft that Leorio has to strain his ears to hear him. He sees him fiddle with the makeshift ladder they've used so many times before.</p><p>     "I'm here, okay? Come on down, try to forget about what happened." Killua nods, determination flashing over his face. He throws the ladder down and began to climb.</p><p>     "I feel like I'm gonna fall every time I use this thing," he complains.</p><p>     "I'm here to catch you if you fall," Leorio says. Killua smiles at him then, so warm and trusting it was like Leorio’s heart shatteres into a million pieces. His throat feels dry as he hears a soft thud beside him, meaning Killua makes it down safely.</p><p>     "It's like I'm Rapunzel or some shit," Killua says. "Waiting for my Prince Charming to rescue me."</p><p>     "Please. You're not half as pretty as Rapunzel," Leorio scoffs. "Besides, Gon's not here to be your Prince Charming."</p><p>     Even in the pitch black of night, Leorio can see Killua's face turning beet red. "Shut up," he mutters, stalking away. It’s almost comical how easy it is to make Killua flustered. Something peaks out at the edge of his shirt</p><p>     "Killua. I can see one of your bruises peeking out." Killua swears under his breath, fixing his shirt to hide the damaged skin. Fuck, it hurts Leorio so goddamn much.</p><p>     The two continue on; the chirping of the frogs and crickets keeping them company. It isn't long before the bundle of energy known as Gon barrels towards them, crashing into Killua.</p><p>     "I missed Killua!" Gon wails, his hands gripping Killua's shirt tight. Killua sputters in shock and embarrassment.</p><p>     "Gon, get off of me. We're gonna get caught," Killua says, and Gon obliges.</p><p>     "You know, it's only been a few hours since you last saw Killua," Leorio says to Gon.</p><p>     "I know! But I still missed him," Gon chirps. Killua flushes, pushing Gon to the ground.</p><p>     "Stupid, you can't just say shit like that," Killua murmurs.</p><p>     "Why not?"</p><p>     "W-what do you mean why not? Because I said so..." Leorio watches as the two walk to Kurapika's car, bickering all the way back.</p><p>     <em>'This is it,'</em> Leorio thinks. This is what makes him the happiest. No amount of booze, money, or fame could compare to the jolt of delight he feels by just being around his friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry, it's been a while! i've been really busy but here's a big one. i hope you enjoyed!</p><p>i read all of the comments, they make my day! thank you so much for reading this story<strong><br/><em></em><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722278">IF YOU WANT TO SEE GON AND KILLUA CATCH FROGS CLICK ON THIS!</a><br/><br/></strong></p><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.</p><p>If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> WHY DOES IT MATTER</p><p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> THE MORE THE MERRIER RIGHT?</p><p><strong>Wolfin:</strong> THATS THE SPIRIT BROTHER</p><p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> <em>CHEST BUMP</em></p><p><strong>Wolfin:</strong> <em>CHEST BUMP</em></p><p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> You’re one room away from each other, go do it in person</p><p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> Don’t forget to say no homo</p><p><strong>Wolfin:</strong> We homiesexuals</p><p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> I ALREADY GOT MY MAN 😻</p><p><strong>shoot :):</strong> you’re so embarrassing</p><p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> YOU KNOW I AM</p><p><strong>squidderific:</strong> gay ppl in chat</p><p><strong>squidderific:</strong> good for them good for them</p><p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> Oh god oh fuck</p><p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> The gayness is spreading</p><p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> NOOOOO</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In order of appearances:</p><p><strong>Melodies</strong> - Melody</p><p><strong>🅱️olt</strong> - Colt</p><p><strong>Wolfin</strong> - Welfin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>Whoreapika, l8r sk8r</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> hey pika, can you drop me off at home?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Really?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Its only 11 dude</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i know</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Did somethng happen</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> god how drunk are you</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I can barely see straigth</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> well, nvm to that then</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Old on</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I can get you a ride home</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> uh.. thanks but no thanks</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im not going anywhere near a car with you driving</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I enver said I was driving dumbass</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Where ar you right now</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im outside</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Dude its lime 30 degrees oit</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Are you drunk\</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> nah just tipsy</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Then why the fuck are you outside</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> its nothing</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Are you sick</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yeah</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Bullshit</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> But whatever, I’ll get you a ride home</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i appreciate it kurapika</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Just know that you can talk to me if you want</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im not gonna talk to you when youre this wasted</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> So you are hiding something\</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ...anyways</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Heres my friends ohne number</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> She doesnt drink so she can drive you hoem</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> it means a lot to me</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Yeah no problem</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, Melodies</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> hello? Is this kurapikas friend?</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> yes, it’s me.</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> do you need a ride home?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i do yeah</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> alright, give me ten minutes.</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> Kurapika said there was something troubling you, do you need to talk?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> its okay, its no big deal</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i just saw something</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> what was it, if you don’t mind me asking?</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> if you need anything, I’m always available.</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> we may not know each other, but any friend of Kurapika is a friend of mine.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> thanks, but its alright</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> alright, if you’re sure.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> by the way, why dont you drink?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> if youre at this party i mean. gotta be pretty boring to be around a bunch of drunken fools when youre the only sane one</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> my friend and I had gotten into an accident one night while we were driving home intoxicated.</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> I’m here because of Drama Club, really</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ah, i see</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> sorry, that was kinda rude</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> I don’t mind. It doesn’t bother me to talk about it.</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> I’m walking out now. Do you see me?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yep, im coming over</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> do you know where killua is??</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I havent seen him in a while</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Maybe 30 min ago?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Why</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> it’s just that i’ve barely seen him at all since we got here and i’m kinda worried</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Dont be</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Killua will be alright</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> He can take care of himself</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> he’s not answering my texts either :(</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Kurapika is reading over my shoulder (fuck you by the way thats rude as hell) and he says that Killua went home with his friend</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> oh</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> ok!!</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>DA CHIMERA ANTIS 😈🔥💦</h6>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> STOP CRASHING OUR PARTY</p>
  <p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> NO</p>
  <p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> Bitch</p>
  <p><strong>Wolfin:</strong> AINT NO1 GNA STOP US 🤑💯</p>
  <p><strong>shoot :):</strong> can you go like</p>
  <p><strong>shoot :):</strong> one night without starting shit</p>
  <p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> No 😔</p>
  <p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> This is for the Drama Club</p>
  <p><strong>Wolfin:</strong> Then we are in Drama Club</p>
  <p><strong>shoot :):</strong> did you have to bring leol 😐</p>
  <p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> Yeah sorry</p>
  <p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> He’s kinda a dick but he’s our ride</p>
  <p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> <em>Kinda?</em></p>
  <p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> Ok a major dick</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> WHY DOES IT MATTER</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> THE MORE THE MERRIER RIGHT?</p>
  <p><strong>Wolfin:</strong> THATS THE SPIRIT BROTHER</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> <em>CHEST BUMP</em></p>
  <p><strong>Wolfin:</strong> <em>CHEST BUMP</em></p>
  <p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> You’re one room away from each other, go do it in person</p>
  <p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> Don’t forget to say no homo</p>
  <p><strong>Wolfin:</strong> We homiesexuals</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> I ALREADY GOT MY MAN 😻</p>
  <p><strong>shoot :):</strong> you’re so embarrassing</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> YOU KNOW I AM</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> gay ppl in chat</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> good for them good for them</p>
  <p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> Oh god oh fuck</p>
  <p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> The gayness is spreading</p>
  <p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> NOOOOO</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> has any1 seen killua</p>
  <p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> Yeah he left with melody</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> oh shit</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> i wonder why</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> KILLUA ANSWER UR GODDAMN PHONE</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, squidderific</h6>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> killua whyd u leave</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> oh?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im not feeling that great right now</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> oh ok</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> u alright?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yeah</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> alright cool</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>canary bird 🐤, l8r sk8r</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP PESTERING ME</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> IM BUSY SULKING</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Um</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> What?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> UGH</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ill call you and explain i dont wantto type</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> why is it that ten minutes after i leave i get like five people asking me where i went</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Maybe it’s because you have friends who care about you and are concerned about your well being?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <em>squints</em></p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> no dont be stupid</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> if they cared about me they wouldnt rip out my heart and stomp it to pieces</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> ...what?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> let me cry in peace canary</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Are you okay..?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> no</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> can i call you</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Of course. Let me go somewhere private.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> am i interrupting something?</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> No. I’m just with my girlfriend. It’s no big deal.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> okay cool beans</p>
  <p><strong>canary bird 🐤:</strong> Did you just say cool beans?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> LEAVE ME ALONE :(</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>honestly i really dislike this chapter but i've been super unmotivated as of late.. so at least it's something; i might just remake this chapter entirely in the future but whatever. sorry if it's not my best work!</p><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.</p><p>If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> KURAPIKA</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHAT THE FUCK?</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE MY WRATH THAT EASILY KILLUA ZOLDYCK</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> PREPARE TO BE SMITED MOTHERFUCKER</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> To curse you.</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Wasn’t that obvious?</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I’m sorry if I didn’t make it clear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Can you guys come over? I want to practice my lines.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Right now?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> It’s 6 PM on a Sunday night</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> And?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i can’t, sorry!</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Oh? Why not?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> it’s a secret :P</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> It’s fine, Gon.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> my parents will kill me if i sneak out on a “sChOoL nIgHt”</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Like that’s ever stopped you before</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what do you even need me to practice anyways</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im literally a tree</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Emotional support.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you can do it!!</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Gee, thanks.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i can try facetiming you</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> <em>sighs dramatically</em></p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Fine.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Leorio. Get your scrawny ass over here.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> This is not a request.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> My ass isn’t scrawny, thank you very much</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You wish you had my ass</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> If I say yes will you come over?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Perhaps</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Then fine. Your ass is not scrawny.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I wish my buttox was as beautiful as yours.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> gay</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Shut up whore.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> hey, im not the one complimenting my friends ass</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Why do I hang out with you?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you tell me gay boy</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Says the gayest 15 year old I know</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you gonna cry? piss your pants maybe?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> maybe shit and cum?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I’m good</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I’ll be there in 10 Kurapika</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Thought so.</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>gon!!!, Palm 🔮</h6>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> hi palm!</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i’m on my way now :)</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> Great. I’ll see you there.</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>DA CHIMERA ANTIS 😈🔥💦</h6>
  <p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> <em>[IMAGE SENT]</em></p>
  <p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> DUDE</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> YO WTF</p>
  <p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> Damn</p>
  <p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> Gon got some game</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> MELEORON!</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i see you, don't try hiding now 😡</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> Can we go ten minutes w/out being interrupted, jeez..</p>
  <p><strong>meleoworon:</strong> No you cannot</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> Gtfo Meleoron istg.</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> when did palm and gon become a thing wtf</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> The party at Machi’s Friday night.</p>
  <p><strong>🅱️olt:</strong> Damn I didn’t even notice</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> yeah 😅</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> is this the secret you were doing instead of coming over to kurapikas house?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> yup!</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i see</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, squidderific</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <a href="https://imgur.com/vjQBk05"><em>[IMAGE SENT]</em></a></p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> DUDE</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> I KNEW PALM HAD A THING FOR GON BUT I NEVER EXPECTED THIS?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> not helping ikalgo</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i had to hang up on kurapika and hes currently sending me a shit ton of angry messages</p>
</blockquote><strong>
  <br/>
</strong><p>
  <strong><em>TRIGGER WARNING FOR VIOLENCE AND BLOOD, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT SKIP TO KILLUA AND IKALGO'S NEXT CONVERSATION.</em><br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, Whoreapika</h6>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> BITCH</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> GET THE FUCK BACK HERE</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I DIDN’T ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> KILLUA</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> <acronym>T⍑ᒷ ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡ᒷ𝙹!¡ꖎᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ꖎ𝙹⍊ᒷ ∷ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᓭ ╎リ ||𝙹⚍∷ ⍑ᔑリ↸ᓭ. T⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ʖᒷ リ𝙹 ⎓∷ᒷᒷ↸𝙹ᒲ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⍑ᒷꖎꖎ ||𝙹⚍ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ !¡ꖎᔑᓵᒷ↸ ||𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷꖎ⎓ ╎リ, 𝙹リꖎ|| ᒷリ↸ꖎᒷᓭᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹∷ᒲᒷリℸ ̣  ᔑリ↸ ᓭ⚍⎓⎓ᒷ∷╎リ⊣. Y𝙹⚍∷ ᓭ𝙹⚍ꖎ ᓭ⍑ᔑꖎꖎ ʖᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ⚍∷ᒷ↸ ᔑリ↸ ∷╎!¡!¡ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓭ⍑∷ᒷ↸ᓭ 𝙹リᒷ ʖ|| 𝙹リᒷ, ᔑᓭ i ꖎᔑ⚍⊣⍑ ᔑリ↸ ∴ᔑꖎꖎ𝙹∴ ╎リ ||𝙹⚍∷ ᒲ╎ᓭᒷ∷||.</acronym></p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> <acronym>I ∴╎ꖎꖎ ʖ𝙹╎ꖎ ||𝙹⚍∷ ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ ᔑリ↸ ∷𝙹ℸ ̣  ||𝙹⚍∷ ⎓ꖎᒷᓭ⍑ ⚍リℸ ̣ ╎ꖎ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⎓╎∷ᒷ ╎リ ||𝙹⚍∷ ꖎ╎⎓ᒷ ╎ᓭ ᒷ ̇/ℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣⚍╎ᓭ⍑ᒷ↸ ⚍リℸ ̣ ╎ꖎ ||𝙹⚍ ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡ ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ||𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷꖎ⎓ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒷᓭᓵᔑ!¡ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡ᔑ╎リ. Y𝙹⚍∷ ꖎ╎⎓ᒷ ᒲᒷᔑリᓭ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ᔑリ↸ i ∴╎ꖎꖎ ꖎᒷℸ ̣  ||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴.</acronym></p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> <acronym>I ∴╎ꖎꖎ ᓭᒷ!¡ᔑ∷ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷|| ʖ𝙹リᒷ ╎リ ||𝙹⚍∷ ʖ𝙹↸|| ⚍リℸ ̣ ╎ꖎ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ╎ᓭ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ʖ⚍ℸ ̣  ᔑリ ᒷᒲ!¡ℸ ̣ || ᓭ⍑ᒷꖎꖎ 𝙹リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭꖌ╎リ ᔑリ↸ ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸. Y𝙹⚍ ʖꖎᒷᒷ↸ ᔑリ↸ ↸╎ᒷ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ᓵ⚍∷ᓭᒷ 𝙹リ ||𝙹⚍∷ ⎓ᔑᒲ╎ꖎ|| ℸ ̣ ∷ᒷᒷ.</acronym></p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, squidderific</h6>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> oh god</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> right now hes cursing me in a different language</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im freaking out rn</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> is that what made you leave the party</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yeah 😭</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> shit man</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> im sorry</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> its alright</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i knew this would happen eventually</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> do u want me to come over</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yes please</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> ill stop at 7/11 to get some ice cream</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ☹️☹️☹️</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, Whoreapika</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> KURAPIKA</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHAT THE FUCK?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE MY WRATH THAT EASILY KILLUA ZOLDYCK</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> PREPARE TO BE SMITED MOTHERFUCKER</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> To curse you.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Wasn’t that obvious?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I’m sorry if I didn’t make it clear.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> LEAVE ME ALONE</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> WHY</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> GON GOT A GIRLFRIEND</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> AND?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> 😐</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> ..oh, shit.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> You like Gon?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> DID I NOT MAKE THAT OBVIOUS?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I’M LIKE THE WORST PERSON WITH RELATIONSHIPS OK</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> NO SHIT</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Um, I don’t know what to say.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Do you need anything?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im currently watching high school musical with ikalgo</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Alright, I’ll leave my satanic ritual shit in the car.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you brought satanic ritual shit with you??</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> why do you even have them in the first place?????</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> To curse people.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> So far, I’ve only cursed Chrollo and Uvogin. I wonder how they’re doing.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hopefully horrible.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> youre a very spiteful person</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Haven’t we been friends long enough for you to realize that?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yeah fair point</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> is leorio with you</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Yeah, he’s in the car.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I’ll update him on the situation.</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>Whoreapika, gon!!!</h6>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> KURAPIKA</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i’m at your house but no one’s here?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Yeah, I’m out right now.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Sorry, Gon. We finished up.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> its ok!! sorry to bother you</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> where are killua and leorio?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hell if I know.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> alright, i’ll go work on my homework then</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Dude. It’s Sunday night.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Why haven’t you done it already?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> cause math is hard ☹️</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Okay, fair point.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Good luck on your homework.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> thanks!</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry</p><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.</p><p>If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> LETS DO THIS</p>
<p><strong>not a ninja:</strong> WHOOP WHOOP</p>
<p><strong>not a ninja:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQ6zr6kCPj8"><em>party rock anthem plays</em></a></p>
<p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> PARTY ROCKERS IN THA HOUSE TONITE</p>
<p><strong>shoot :):</strong> it’s party rock <em>is</em> the house tonight</p>
<p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> …</p>
<p><strong>shoot :):</strong> …</p>
<p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> <em>MAKES OUT WITH YOU</em></p>
<p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBUWzTESAKI">i quickly became homophobic</a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨ - </strong>Pariston</p>
<p><strong>not a ninja - </strong>Hanzo</p>
<p><strong>Bungee Gum 💖 -</strong> Hisoka</p>
<p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire -</strong> Cheadle</p>
<p><strong>ging -</strong> Ging</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>Biscuit Krueger, ✨ Pariston Hill ✨, doctor, sexy, ...</h6>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger</strong> <em>added</em> <strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨</strong> ✨<em>, </em><strong>doctor sexy</strong><em>, </em><strong>Whoreapika</strong><em>, </em><strong>gon!!!</strong><em>, </em><strong>Bungee Gum 💖</strong><em>, and 44 others to the group chat.</em></p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Alright, is everyone here?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> This is one hell of a big group chat</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> I added Stage Crew also, but if gets chaotic I’ll separate the two.</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> LETS GOOOO</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Hello, everyone!</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> Is this for Drama Club?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what the hell are you doing here</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> Excuse me?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i meant ikalgo, but you work too</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> 😒</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> i joined stage crew</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> didnt u hear</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Yes Palm</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <em>squints</em></p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> youre planning something</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> perhaps</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> Sweet.</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> LETS DO THIS</p>
  <p><strong>not a ninja:</strong> WHOOP WHOOP</p>
  <p><strong>not a ninja:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQ6zr6kCPj8"><em>party rock anthem plays</em></a></p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> PARTY ROCKERS IN THA HOUSE TONITE</p>
  <p><strong>shoot :):</strong> it’s party rock <em>is</em> the house tonight</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> …</p>
  <p><strong>shoot :):</strong> …</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> <em>MAKES OUT WITH YOU</em></p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBUWzTESAKI">i quickly became homophobic</a></p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Did you have to make it at 5 AM on a school day?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I need my beauty sleep.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Of course you do</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> You’ll get up soon anyways</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Shut it, Romeo.</p>
  <p><strong>Bungee Gum 💖:</strong> Oh?~</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Anything for you my darling Juliet 😍</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Gross</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> oh great hisokas here</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> You don’t have to sound so disappointed.</p>
  <p><strong>Bungee Gum 💖:</strong> Hello, Killua~</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i AM disappointed</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> fuck off</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Be nice Killua</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> I know we’ve had our fair share of differences, but let’s try to get along?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> no kidding</p>
  <p><strong>Bungee Gum 💖:</strong> Of course I’d be here. I <em>am</em> the Student Director, after all~</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> What.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> youve GOT to be fucking with me</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> After what happened last year?</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> What’s passed is in the past. Let’s just try to move on, okay?</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Chrollo graduated, so there shouldn’t be <em>too</em> much of a problem</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Oh yeah.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Did you know he’s volunteering at Jehovah’s Witnesses?</p>
  <p><strong>not a ninja:</strong> HUH</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p>
  <p><strong>shoot :):</strong> omg</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> Dear lord</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you forgot to capitalize the L</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> dont disrespect God like that</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Killua.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> All tha homies luv Jesus</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> I’m an atheist.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> heck yes brother</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> Also, that’s rich coming from you.</p>
  <p><strong>KNUCKLE 👊:</strong> WAIT WHAT ABOUT CHROLLO</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> oh?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> He came to my door a little while back. It’s a pretty funny story, actually.</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> I’ve never seen you capitalize a letter in my life.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i just did, dipshit</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> OOOHHHHH</p>
  <p><strong>Bungee Gum 💖:</strong> Well, this is quite entertaining~</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> …</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Alright, let’s all settle down!</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yeah palm</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> settle down</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> Wtf is your problem?</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> <strong>I̶̦̱̋͆̂͛͐ ̸͉͒͆̿͗͘ş̶͇̻͓̫̼̩͐͑͌̏͗̌͗͝ä̵̛̦͔̼͇̗̣̞̩̫̳̘̜̼͍́̿̄͒̐͗͋̈́́͆̓͘͝ḯ̶̢̡̡̡̺̳̟̪̠̲͔̩̞͖̃͑̽͒͋̄̓̉̃̂͒̆͝ͅd̴̡̠̗͖̍̑͋̏̌͊͆̏͊̃̿͝͝͝,̷̢̭̳̤̳͖̞̳͋̈́̒̒͐̌̓͘͜ͅ ̵̧̨̝̩͙͉͓̤̘̪̞̟̟͌̿̓̆̎͛̽͐̊̍̉͘͠c̶̛̙͇͕͈͈͚͖̄͑͆̂̚̚͝ạ̸̠͕̬̠̻̮͙̉̀̎̓͜ͅl̶̪̊͛̊̑m̶̡̗̬͉̘̭͂̐̾͌̓͂̚ ̷̧̛̤̹͇͚͈͎̩̣̀̏͆̄̑͂͊̈̌̚̕ͅd̸̤̳͎̠̘̩͌̈́̂͗͐̉͂ơ̸̪̩̗͕̓̽̌̎͛͌͐͂̕w̵̮̑̄̅͒̓́̓͋̈́̾̕͠n̵̢͙̤̺̲̪̠̙̮̓͌́̽͋͐̉̐</strong></p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Thank you!</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Ms. Krueger, would you allow me to speak for a moment?</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> …</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Sure.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> You’re too kind! 😊</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Anyways, welcome to Drama Club! As you already know, the play we are doing is Romeo and Juliet. Our practices will be on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. On Saturday, we will alternate between regular practice and a fun event to help the team bond and work together! Attendance is optional, but we highly suggest that you at least stop by. I’m looking forward to working with you all!</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Any questions? This is my first year here, so if I mess anything up, let me know! For now, my first task is memorizing all your names and faces. Ms. Krueger, if you don’t mind, can you please send me the cast list?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you mean you havent looked yet?</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Oh, I know <em>you</em> very well, Mr. Zoldyck.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> I just haven’t gotten the chance to yet. As you can probably see, I’m a terribly busy man. Are you questioning my methods?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> no sir</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Good.</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> I’ll send them over.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Thank you!</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Now, I’m excited to meet with you all after school! Have a nice day!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>Biscuit Krueger, ✨ Pariston Hill ✨</h6>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> <em>[IMAGE SENT]</em></p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Thanks!</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Hmm. Gon Freecss.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> That’s a very unusual last name. By any chance, do you know if he’s Ging’s son?</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Oh, I remember now. Yes, Ging’s his father.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> <em>Interesting.</em></p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Pariston. Don’t do anything stupid.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Me? Of course not!</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Did you know he had a son?</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> I found out last year. Have you talked to him?</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> No.</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Are you upset over that?</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Of course! I like keeping tabs on my enemies.</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Hm.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Ms. Krueger, what are you trying to imply?</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Can you please stop calling me that?</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> As much as I would like to agree, I simply cannot. You’re my teacher from back when I was in high school, it would be far too rude of me.</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Ha! As if you respect me.</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Fine, have it your way.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, squidderific</h6>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> ur up at 5 am?</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> whyd u wake up so early dude</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> youre implying that i slept at all</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> killua?????????????????????</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ive been up all night dreading seeing gon tomorrow</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i had a drink or two to try and calm my nerves and then suddenly i was a broken mess on the floor</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> god ur pathetic</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> :(</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> dont take out ur frustration w gon on palm tho</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> shes pretty cool once you get to know her</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> oh no i just hate palm in general</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> damn ok</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> let me be a petty bitch in peace</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> fine fine</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> are u... ok?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> not at all 😊</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> dont revert back to freshman year</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> why does everyone keep bringing that up</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> cause u were a fucking mess dude</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you think im not now?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i just hide it better</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> christ</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> capitalization, ikalgo</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> i hate u</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>gon!!!, l8r sk8r</h6>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> KILLUA!</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i feel like ive barely seen you recently D:</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> after practice do you wanna come over?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> sure</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> GREAT!</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> you okay? i saw you in the hallway and you looked awful</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> just tired, thats all</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> KILLUAAA</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> did you not get enough sleep &gt;:(</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> its fine</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ill see you in class</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> ok bye!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, doctor sexy</h6>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Practice was pretty cool, wasn’t it?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Where’d you run off to</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> speak for yourself</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i have exactly zero (0) lines</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You make a very nice tree.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Answer my question, dork</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im with gon</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Shit</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Are you two doing ok</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yeah? which is kinda weird</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> he just makes things… easier</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Gay</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> die.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> we’re in his room which would be kinda weird if it werent for the fact that ive been in his rooms tons of times before and its totally normal for me to be in it, right? and hes trying to memorize his lines as mercutio with me as benvolio but he looks really cute and i keep getting distracted</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You’re rambling</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i know</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> No wonder you’re getting distracted</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You’re on your phone instead of talking to the human being right next to you</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> why must you bully me</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> It comes from a place of love</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Now, get the hell off your phone</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> FINE</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>Cheadle Yorkshire, ✨ Pariston Hill ✨</h6>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Cheadle! Salutations!</p>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> What do you want.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Right to the chase as always, I see.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Did you know that Ging Freecss’ son is attending Hunter High?</p>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> Yes, I did. Did you not?</p>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> Apparently not. I’m surprised to see you so taken back by this. You’re certainly one who likes to plan ahead.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Hey, I haven’t been here that long! Of course I did a background check on some of the students, but I never would’ve expected Ging to have a son.</p>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> You sound disappointed.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Why would I be?</p>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> Because you’re you. Who knows why?</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Do you have a theory?</p>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> I might.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> I’d assume no less.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Do you know anything about him?</p>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> Who, Gon? Not too much, if that’s what you’re asking. Unlike you, I’d like to stay as far away from Ging as possible.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> What is it that you do know?</p>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> Why are you so obsessed over this boy?</p>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> Geez, Pariston. You should really get a grip.</p>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> Ugh, fine. He’s come into my office a few times for cough drops and the like. Nothing unusual, except if you count that one time he came in with that Zoldyck boy.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Killua Zoldyck?</p>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> The very same. They were roughing around a bit before school and Gon had some scrapes. I fixed them up and they strolled out arguing over who “won”.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Did they not get punished for fighting?</p>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> No. We knew that they’re best friends, so it wasn’t anything too serious. Although we did scold them.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> It seems that I have some more research to do.</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> Do you talk to Ging? Do you know a way I could talk to him?</p>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> No. Goodbye.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>Cheadle Yorkshire, ging</h6>
  <p><strong>Cheadle Yorkshire:</strong> Ging, it’s me. Pariston’s looking for you. He asked me about Gon and a way to contact you. I could care less about what happens to you, but I thought I’d give you a heads up.</p>
  <p><strong>ging:</strong> k</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for not updating for a while, have some fun facts/headcanons to make up for it</p>
<p>- when someone says something pariston doesn't like he doesn't reply and wait for them to reconsider the error of their ways</p>
<p>- teachers are also supposed to have only their first and last names in their display name but pariston is an extra bitch and adds the sparkles because he can</p>
<p>- ging pariston and cheadle are all alumni. pariston is the vp, cheadle is a nurse. ging is doing god knows what and is probably rich as hell (undecided) but begs on the street to maintain his hobo aesthetic<br/>- kurapika probably has a "don't talk to me before i've had my coffee" mug</p>
<p>- leorio has a "kiss the chef" apron but doesnt cook. (he can, he just doesnt like to because he thinks it ruins his "style", which is dumb because he wants to be a doctor. spoiler alert: it doesnt.) when asked about it, he points to his ass and says "i'm cookin' these buns."</p>
<p>- gon and killua have matching gamer/fishing shirts. like those "eat. sleep. game/fish. repeat." shirts. they wear them out in public and go to the arcade. gon plays those deer shooter games (but feels really bad over it) and that big bash wheel game but hes really unlucky. killua plays those shitty shooting games and those rigged arcade games where the prize is like an iphone but they're impossible to win</p>
<p>- killua probably gamer rages on voice chat over call of duty. he can reclaim the f slur so he takes full advantage over that. silva doesnt know hes gay so he hears him shouting it from downstairs and goes "that's my boy." killua's either really good or really bad at video games, depending on the type. he and gon play kinect adventures and he gets pissy because the stupid goddamn motion sensor won't detect his movements and he got hit by the purple swingy thing on the obstacle course that you have to step aside (no i am not bitter)</p>
<p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p>
<ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul>
<p>This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.</p>
<p>If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> HA </p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> how... </p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> all these years </p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> I've trained for so long </p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what is this sorcery </p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> the power of love </p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> gay </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> <em>[IMAGE SENT]</em> </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> look what i got!! </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Congrats Gon! </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> WOOHOO </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> aunt mito got me a present for doing the play 😊 </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WAIT. </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHAT GAME(S) DID YOU GET. </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> um the mario racing one and the zelda one </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> YES </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> It’s time. </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> for? </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Really? </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Do we <em>have</em> to do this? </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> YES WE HAVE TO DO THIS </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i must assert my dominance </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You’re the only one who enjoys it </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> The rest of us just suck </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> not my fault you don’t try to get better </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> im confused </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> it’s the official Killua Destroys You All in Mario Kart day </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You just want us to stroke your ego </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> perhaps </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> gon do you need help setting it up </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> nope i think i got it! </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> everyone get on </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I have much better things to do with my time. </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> like what? brood? </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Yes, like that. </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> don’t care </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I’m on </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <em>waggles eyebrows</em> </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> cmon kurapika </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Fine. But I won’t go easy on you. </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> like you were before? </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Fuck you. </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHAT THE FUCK </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> LMAO </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> that was fun!!! </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> NO IT WAS NOT. </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> How do I move forward </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> are you cheating </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> did you modify your game </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> no! </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i just held the gas :-0 </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> bullshit </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> C’mon Killua. Don’t be a sore loser </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Yeah Killua </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> both of you shut up </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> this is war. </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i will NOT let my reputation be tarnished like this. </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> ok &gt;:) </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> again. </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> aww cmon killua </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> no. </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I’d have to say I’m thoroughly entertained. </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ME GETTING BEATEN BY SOMEONE WHO HAS NEVER PLAYED MARIO KART BEFORE ISNT AMUSING </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Yes it is. </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I would be having a lot more fun if I knew how to do anything besides go in reverse </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> git gud </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You’re the one who’s losing to Gon </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> shut it. </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> best out of five? </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> this is really fun 😀 </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> HA </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> how... </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> all these years </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> I've trained for so long </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what is this sorcery </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> the power of love </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> gay </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Please for the love of God how do I play this </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Press the A button. </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Thank you </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Holy shit </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> <em>sobs</em> </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> it’s ok killua! </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> NO IT IS NOT </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> do you wanna go get some ice cream? </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yes :( </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Kurapika why don’t you do that with me </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Do you want a knuckle sandwich? </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I can’t believe you made that joke </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> That’s from like </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> 2008 or some shit </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I’m busy sulking. Go away. </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHY ARE YOU BROODING </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> IM THE ONE WHO LOST </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I lost too, dumbass. </p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I’ve been beaten by both the snottiest brat in the world AND the kid who barely knows how to play. </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> HE DODGED THE BLUE SHELL LIKE THREE TIMES </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> I CALL BULLSHIT </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> what does the blue shell do? </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ARGH </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> shut your goddamn mouth you beautiful bastard and come drive me to get ice cream </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Beautiful? </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ITS JSUT </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> AN EXPRESSION </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> NO HOMO </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> LOL </p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> it’s ok, no homo killua 😊 </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> yeah see </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> fuck off smartass </p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Okay you beautiful bastard </p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> I HATE YOU </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>quick little chapter for killua's birthday, hbd king</p><p>based off of <a href="https://twitter.com/killugf/status/1265327287463010305?s=20">this tweet i made a while back</a>, i guess this is technically a plug so go follow me on twitter if you want</p><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.</p><p>If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hey ass monkey</p><p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Hey shit for brains</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hey dickweed</p><p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Hey bitch boy</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hey fuck nugget</p><p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Hey mega bitch</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hey dipshit</p><p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Hey pube flosser</p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> What the fuck?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, Melodies</h6>
  <p> <strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> hey melody?</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> Killua, yes? Did you need something?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> actually, yeah</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you said that i could talk to you any time, right?</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> I did.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> have you ever been.. jealous?</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> of course. We all have, at some point.</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> why do you ask?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> theres this person thats really important to me and theyre with someone else and…</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> it really fucking hurts</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> like, theyre my goddamn universe and knowing that they dont feel the same way kinda fucking sucks</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> does Gon know you feel this way?</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> Killua?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> how did you know it was gon?</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> I think it was fairly obvious.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> DAMN</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> well no, he doesnt</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> that might be the problem.</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> how do you know he doesn’t feel the same about you?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> hes in a relationship</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> well, yes. But I’ve never seen him look at Palm the same way he looks at you.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> really?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> do you mean it?</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> of course. Gon cares about you more than anyone else in the world, whether that be romantic or platonic.</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> just <em>talk</em> to him</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i… cant</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> I dont know why</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> I just cant</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> that’s okay</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> just know that nothing is going to change if you keep doing nothing.</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> also, don’t try to sabotage his relationship with palm. That’s just going to make a mess of things.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what do you mean?</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> I saw your confrontation with her in the Drama Club group chat.</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> don’t let jealousy blind you.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> even if she wasnt with gon i would still be like that with her</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> she gets on my fucking nerves</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> acting like that with Palm won’t help your relationship with Gon. It’s alright to be hurt, you’re allowed to be. Just be patient, and be a good friend. That’s all you can do.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> okay</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> thank you, melody</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> this really helped</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> could i talk to you again some time?</p>
  <p><strong>Melodies:</strong> of course. It was nice talking to you, Killua.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> likewise :-)</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>Whoreapika, doctor sexy</h6>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hey ass monkey</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Hey shit for brains</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hey dickweed</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Hey bitch boy</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hey fuck nugget</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Hey mega bitch</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hey dipshit</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Hey pube flosser</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> What the fuck?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> What did you want fuckwit</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Just wanted to say hi twatwaffle</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Oh</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Okay</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Hi</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hi.</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>dumb bitches anonymous</h6>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I got my Wii set up.</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> can we play wii sports?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Why do you think I told you that I set up my Wii if I wasn’t going to ask you to play Wii Sports?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> fair point</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I’m on my way</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> where’s killua?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> No idea</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I’ll be there in five</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Killua just slammed open my door.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i came as soon as i saw the word “wii”</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Try not to break it like you broke yours.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> THAT WAS ONE TIME</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> leorio can you pick me up?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> God</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I just pulled into Kurapika’s place</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Fine I’ll come to get you</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> YAY</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Alright I picked up Gon</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Now I’ll be there in fifteen</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> im already destroying him in bowling</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> How are you so good at this?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> family game night at my house is very competitive</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> YAY WE’RE HERE!</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Fucking finally, geez</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> We would’ve been here sooner if SOMEONE didn’t have to make me stop for ice cream</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Do NOT get your grubby hands on my Wii controllers.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Killua, let’s hose them down out front</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> STOp</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> WE ONLY GOT OUR HANDS DIRTY</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> this is your punishment</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WAHOO new chapter, hope you enjoy!</p><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.</p><p>If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i desperately want to ask you for a hint</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> but i am a man of my word</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i have honor</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> dignity</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> for thousands of years i have travelled far and wide</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> seeking the treasure that i most want to find</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i've faced countless trials, slayed more than a few dragons, and made many friends among the way</p><p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> are you two playing d&amp;d or something?</p><p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> not exactly</p><p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> you’re both so weird</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, Zushi Sushi</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ZUSHI</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> my MAN</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> yeah?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> we’re friends, right?</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> yeah..?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> and youre friends with gon, right?</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> Killua?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ill take that as a yes</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> SO</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> from buddy to buddy</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> if gon was to hide some sort of.. secret treasure perhaps</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> where would it be?</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> what the fuck</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> please</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i wouldnt be asking if it wasnt important</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> what are you two doing</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> treasure hunt</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> TECHNICALLY we’re supposed to find it by ourselves, but you keeping your mouth shut wont be a problem, right?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> right??</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> you must be desperate if you’re willing to cheat</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ITS NOT CHEATING</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> its.. mutual cooperation</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> we have an understanding, dont we?</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> sometimes you terrify me</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> :)</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> hmm</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> if I were a betting man Gon probably hid it in a place he wouldn’t forget</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> that is, if he needs to retrieve it</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> YES</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i knew i could count on you homeslice</p>
  <p><strong>Zushi Sushi:</strong> please never call me that again</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> anything for you pal</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>♡ alluka ♡, gon!!!</h6>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> hi alluka!</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> do you know where killua is?</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> uh i think he went to the stream</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> said something about “wiping the smirk off that asshole’s face once and for all”</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> FUCK</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> ?</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> ok now I’m curious</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> treasure hunt</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> treasure hunt?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> treasure hunt.</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> sounds exciting</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> not if i lose!!</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i desperately want to ask you for a hint</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> but i am a man of my word</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i have honor</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> dignity</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> for thousands of years i have travelled far and wide</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> seeking the treasure that i most want to find</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i've faced countless trials, slayed more than a few dragons, and made many friends among the way</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> are you two playing d&amp;d or something?</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> not exactly</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> you’re both so weird</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> WAIT</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> WHY AM I STILL HERE</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> I NEED TO STOP HIM</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> BYE ALLUKA</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> <em>tips hat</em> yare yare daze</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>♡ alluka ♡, l8r sk8r</h6>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> agent k to agent a, target is on the move</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> did he take the bait?</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> yea it’s hidden there</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> HA</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> now where at the stream is it…</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> youre the best little sister in the world, you know that?</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> i know :3c</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ill be sure to buy you sweets with the $20 ill be getting</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> i can’t believe you’re doing all of this for twenty bucks</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> moms cutting me off so i have to take whatever i can</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> “go get a job, killu, it’ll be good for you killu”</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i have more important things to do with my life</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> like whining about your relationship issues and scamming your friends?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> EXACTLY</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i knew youd understand</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> -__-</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> plus we both hid something embarrassing in there so it would give us even more incentive to try and stop each other</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> oh shit</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> what did you put in there?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> language, alluka</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> brother</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i know, i know</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i put my mlp dvd collection in there</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> OMG</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> YOU STILL WATCH MLP?</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> I THOUGHT YOU STOPPED YEARS AGO</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> THE FIRST THREE SEASONS ARE STILL GOOD <em>OKAY</em></p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i occasionally rewatch the first movie</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> remember when you used to call yourself a brony</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> we dont talk about that alluka</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> sorry brother</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> i’d hurry if i were you</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> gon said he was gonna try and cut you off</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> HE DID?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> SHIT</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡</strong> language brother</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ALLUKAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>                This is it. Killua is <em>finally</em> going to win this stupid game, once and for all. Eight times they've played this, and eight times Killua lost. Eight times where he had to reveal yet another embarrassing secret. Killua shivers as he recalls when Gon discovered his preteen photoshoot from when he turned 12. There was no way in hell he would let Gon discover this one. The only problem was that he has to actually <em>find</em> the other boy’s treasure first.</p><p>                Well, at least he has a general location. The thud of his sneakers hitting the pavement echoes in his mind as he tries to deduct where this secret treasure would be hidden. <em>Somewhere that he wouldn’t forget…</em></p><p>                A jolt of realization runs through Killua’s body like a lightning bolt. <em>The dam!</em> It had to be there, where else would it be? Thank God he’s close. <em>But that means Gon is probably close too.</em></p><p>                No matter. Killua is fast, he knows that for certain. His body aches with pleasure as he sprints towards his location. He’s looking forward to track starting in the spring.</p><p>                It’s a quick run to the beaver den, but Killua is breathless by the time he arrives. His heart is pounding with anticipation and excitement. <em>Time to meet your doom, you son of a bitch.</em> Sweaty hands poke and prod the sturdy dam, but what he’s looking for is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>                His search is abruptly interrupted by a heavy figure slamming into him at full speed. Momentarily distracted, Killua loses his balance, sending both him and his assailant crashing into the water.</p><p>                “Gon, you absolute ass,” Killua grunts. “Ge’off me, you big lump!” He tries pushing Gon off, to no avail. Killua’s captor giggles, sticking out his tongue and flicking Killua on his forehead.</p><p>                “I win,” Gon says, his face shining bright with glee.</p><p>                “No you don’t, you dolt. You gotta find the treasure to win. I’m the one who won.”</p><p>                “But Killua, you didn’t find it yet!”</p><p>                “Your little ‘stunt’ makes your hiding spot visible, idiot. I can see it clearly from here.”</p><p>                Gon pauses, his victory celebration abruptly halted. “I didn’t think about that.”</p><p>                “Yeah, cause you never think. Your brain’s on autopilot, dumbass. Now get the hell off of me.” Gon obliges, pouting as Killua scrambles to retrieves his prize. “Now, what the hell is in this thing?”</p><p>                “I didn’t want you to see it. It’s really embarrassing,” Gon moans, flopping onto the dirt.</p><p>                “That’s the whole point of the game. Which <em>you</em> always win, by the way. Are you sure you don’t cheat?”</p><p>                “Maybe it’s because I’m better than you,” Gon snickers.</p><p>                “Well, not today. Time to open this baby up,” Killua says, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God.</em>
</p><p>                Killua can feel his cheeks flame as he peers inside the box Gon had hidden for him. It was a handful of photos, all of Gon in a bathing suit. Without a shirt, mind you, i.e. shirtless.</p><p>                “What the hell is this, you bastard? Is this some kind of joke?” Killua manages to sputter, his face hot from embarrassment.</p><p>                “Mito made me audition for a photoshoot last summer. I didn’t get in, but they kept the pictures,” Gon mutters. His face is covered by his hands, bits of red peeking out between his fingers.</p><p>                “Out of everything, you chose to put <em>this</em> in? Are you fucking insane?” Killua shrieks. <em>He </em>has<em> to be doing this on purpose at this point.</em></p><p>                “I didn’t know what else to put in,” Gon says. Killua couldn’t tell who was more flustered, him or Gon.</p><p>                “I bet Palm would like to see these,” Killua mutters under his breath, because of <em>course</em> he did. God, he’s so fucking dumb.</p><p>                “Don’t say that!” Gon says, sticking out his tongue. “Palm and I aren’t like that.”</p><p>                <em>Wait. What?</em></p><p>                “What do you mean, ‘not like that?’ You’re literally dating, you know,” Killua says, jabbing his finger into Gon’s chest.</p><p>                “I mean, yeah. I’m not really into that stuff with her. It’s complicated, I think?” Gon says, scratching his head in confusion.</p><p>                “With her? You mean, you might be into that with someone else?” Killua’s heart drums inside his chest. <em>Don’t overthink it don’t overthink it don’t overthink-</em></p><p>                “Maybe? I dunno. I’ve never thought about it much.”</p><p>                “If you don’t like her like that, you shouldn’t be dating her,” Killua says, trying to ignore his heartbeat flailing around inside his chest.</p><p>                “I like Palm! She’s nice.”</p><p>                “But do you like her in a romantic way?”</p><p>                “I’m not sure.” Killua stared at him, and Gon stared back.</p><p>                “Well. Do you like… anyone <em>else</em> in that sort of way?” Killua asks slowly.</p><p>                Gon pauses for a moment before shaking his head, and Killua can feel his heart shatter right then and there. “I don’t think so.”</p><p>
  <em>You’ve GOT to be fucking with me.</em>
</p><p>“Whatever,” Killua mutters. “I’m going back. You owe me twenty bucks, doofus.”</p><p>“Killua? Where’re you going?” Gon cries out as Killua walks away with the box tucked between his arms. “Wait, Killua, come back!”</p><p> </p><p>“He did WHAT?” Kurapika shrieks over the phone. He and Leorio are together in Kurapika’s room, Kurapika sitting at his desk while Leorio is sprawled out on his bed, engrossed in the magazine he’s reading.</p><p>“I know!” Killua cries out, flopping onto his bed in defeat. “He gives me pictures of himself shirtless and then immediately after friendzones me!”</p><p>Leorio glances up from his magazine. “Hold it, hold it. What is this about Gon being shirtless?”</p><p>“Gon lost a game of Treasure Hunt against Killua. As a reward he gave Killua photos of him posing in a bathing suit,” Kurapika explains. Leorio looks momentarily impressed.</p><p>“Oh shit, did you really? Congrats, man,” he says. “Wait, wait. Shirtless?”</p><p>“Yes,” Killua groans into his pillow. “I’m gonna die, Leorio. I’m absolutely gonna fucking die.”</p><p>“I’m going to slap the shit out of that boy,” Kurapika vows. “I mean, I love him, but is he really that oblivious?”</p><p>“Apparently so. I’m in love with a moron,” Killua moans.</p><p>“God, I can imagine it now. ‘Hey Killua, look at my extremely hot abs, but no homo, am I right?’” Leorio snickers. Kurapika pinches him, and Leorio cries out in protest. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Killua replies, with no real conviction behind it. “Please just end my suffering already. It’s been long enough.”</p><p>“You’re pathetic,” Kurapika says, rolling his eyes. “’You don’t deserve him,’ ‘there’s bigger fish in the sea,’ blah blah blah.”</p><p>“You’re horrible at this,” Killua notes. Leorio bobs his head in agreement.</p><p>“Hey, at least I admit it. You came to the wrong people to look for relationship advice.”</p><p>“Wait, what about me? I’m great with relationships,” Leorio asks in mock offense.</p><p>“Are you kidding? When’s the last time you’ve had a partner for more than two months?”</p><p>“..Touché.”</p><p>“You’re both hopeless,” Killua decides. “And losers.”</p><p>“Aww, we can all be losers together!” Kurapika says, sweetness and sarcasm dripping off his tongue.</p><p>“Fuck off, smartass.”</p><p>“What? Don’t you want a group hug?” Leorio asks, raising his eyebrows. His magazine lies on the floor, forgotten.</p><p>“Ew, gross. You probably smell like sweat.” Leorio opens his mouth to argue before being interrupted by Kurapika slugging him in the shoulder.</p><p>“What was that for?” Leorio whines, rubbing his shoulder.</p><p>“For being stupid. If Killua was here, I would punch him too.”</p><p>“Bitch,” Leorio mutters under his breath.</p><p>“I can’t deal with you people,” Killua announces. “Goodbye.” The pair simultaneously cry out in protest, but are interrupted by the <em>click</em> of Killua ending the call.</p><p>“They’re both idiots,” Killua declares to himself. “Now.. what to do about Gon?” He grabs the photos and studies them, dozens of questions swirling around in his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>..ho boy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>l8r sk8r</strong> <em>changed the group chat name to </em>“gnomeo and juliet 14th century italy au”</p><p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> salutations my fellow gnomians!</p><p><b>doctor sexy:</b> What the fuck</p><p><b>Bungee Gum 💖:</b> Good evening Killua~</p><p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> not you asshole</p><p><b>Bungee Gum 💖:</b> Ouch 💔</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong><br/>    <em><br/>      <a href="https://forms.gle/51V1wprjbqK2PS9e9">If you could fill out this survey for the story I would really appreciate it. I'd really like to hear your input!</a><br/>    </em><br/>  </strong>
</p><p>      <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414870">Here's a link to another Hunter x Hunter chatfic I'm working on. If you like this story, maybe try checking this one out!</a></p><p><b>archer bitch -</b> Pokkle</p><p><b>bee bitch -</b> Ponzu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>doctor sexy, Whoreapika</h6>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Is it just me, or are Gon and Killua acting... suspicious?</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Suspicious?</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> I ran into them at the library during their free period.</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> They were huddled down at a desk over a bunch of papers. Refused to show me what it was when I asked.</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Oh?</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> That does sound odd</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Knowing them, it’s nothing good</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> I swear after The Incident last year I will never do anything they tell me to do willingly again.</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> That’s a lie and you know it</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> <a href="https://imgur.com/a/NVxuAn8">Perhaps</a></p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Maybe I can get Alluka to force it out of Killua</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> Alright lmk</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>♡ alluka ♡, doctor sexy</h6>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> My darling Alluka</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> hi leorio!</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> It’s good to talk to you</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> How have you been?</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> it’s been rough, but you and brother make it a lot easier</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> That’s great!</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> If you need an ear, I’m always available. Killua, too.</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> thanks leorio :D</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> what’s up?</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Killua’s doing one of his schemes</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> oh god</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> not again</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Could you check in and see that he isn’t doing anything illegal again?</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> again?</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> The Incident</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> ah. the incident.</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> ill ask</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> This is why you’re my favorite</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> hehe &gt;:)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>♡ alluka ♡, doctor sexy</h6>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> umm</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> im like 65% sure it isn’t illegal?</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Dear God</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> he and gon are announcing it tonight so i’ll let you find out then</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Alluka</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Please</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> I fear for my life</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> You know that I love you right?</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> there’s a pretty good chance you won’t die</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Wow</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> That makes me feel a lot better</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Thanks sweetheart</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> no problem!</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> i’ll see you tonight!</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> ALLUKA</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>gnomeo and juliet 14th century italy au</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r</strong> <em>changed the group chat name to </em>“gnomeo and juliet 14th century italy au”</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> salutations my fellow gnomians!</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> What the fuck</p>
  <p><b>Bungee Gum 💖:</b> Good evening Killua~</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> not you asshole</p>
  <p><b>Bungee Gum 💖:</b> Ouch 💔</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> lets get started, shall we?</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> okay! SO!</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> gon and i have been working for on this for a while and we’re finally ready to announce</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> the super</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> ultra</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> hide and seek</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> extreme</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> death tournament</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> DAMN IT GON</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> WAAAH</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> WELL it’s the super ultra extreme hide and seek death tournament</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> YOU SAID IT PROBABLY WOULDNT KILL ME ALLUKA</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> DEATH TOURNAMENT?</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> now now dear sister</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> probably no one will get hurt!</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> If I die I’m going to kill you.</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> ill keep that in mind</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> so you know how we have the activity together every other saturday?</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> killua and i asked mr. hill if our death tournament could be this weekends activity and he agreed!!</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> isn’t that great?</p>
  <p><b>Zushi Sushi:</b> no</p>
  <p><b>Biscuit Krueger:</b> He what?!?</p>
  <p><b>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</b> Doesn’t it sound exciting?</p>
  <p><b>Biscuit Krueger:</b> Can we get sued for this?</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> uhh idk</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> dont think so?</p>
  <p><b>Biscuit Krueger:</b> Oh good. That makes me feel <em>so</em> much better.</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> glad to hear!</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> let’s explain the rules killua!</p>
  <p><b>archer bitch:</b> epic</p>
  <p><b>bee bitch:</b> im down</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> he hasn’t even explained it yet</p>
  <p><b>KNUCKLE 👊:</b> YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS</p>
  <p><b>meleoworon:</b> Fuck yeah</p>
  <p><b>KNUCKLE 👊:</b> BRO</p>
  <p><b>Palm 🔮:</b> Another one of your schemes?</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> EVERYONE LET KILLUA TYPE</p>
  <p><b>not a ninja:</b> death tournament? im in</p>
  <p><b>canary bird 🐤:</b> I can’t make it. Sorry.</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> ALRIGHT THE RULES. you will be given THIRTY MINUTES to hide. the seeker will be yours truly (moi). before the game starts, you pick a random name out of a hat. i am the only general seeker for the beginning. WHEN YOU ARE FOUND BY ME, you also become a seeker. BUT, you can only seek the person whose name you drew. if you find someone else, they DO NOT COUNT. YOU CANNOT DO ANYTHING TO THEM. after an hour passes, someone that agreed to help us out becomes a general seeker. we have a handful of people helping us, so for every hour that passes after another general seeker will be added. (general seeker means you can seek anyone) IF YOU FIND YOUR TARGET, take them back to base (the gym). you will be given immunity for 15 minutes, so you can go and hide again. HOWEVER, you will be marked as already found once before. the person you found goes to find their target and the cycle continues. IF YOU ARE FOUND A SECOND TIME, you become a general seeker. if you are marked as already been found, ANYONE can find you, so be careful. you do NOT have to be a general seeker. any questions?</p>
  <p><b>Whoreapika:</b> What the fuck?</p>
  <p><b>Zushi Sushi:</b> this is the most needlessly complicated game of hide and seek I’ve ever seen</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> we said it was super ultra extreme!</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> Yes</p>
  <p><b>doctor sexy:</b> I have so many questions</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> now you see why i couldn’t tell you?</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> YOU WERE GOING TO TELL LEORIO?</p>
  <p><b>♡ alluka ♡:</b> sorry brother :P</p>
  <p><b>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</b> Doesn’t it sound fun?</p>
  <p><b>gon!!!:</b> now that that’s settled, we’ll see you all on saturday at 9 am sharp! DON’T BE LATE!!</p>
  <p><b>archer bitch:</b> yeah Im not reading all of that</p>
  <p><b>Bungee Gum 💖:</b> I’d love to play~</p>
  <p><b>l8r sk8r:</b> fuck off creep</p>
  <p><b>Biscuit Krueger:</b> I hate my job</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to be honest the hide and seek at the end was me completely bullshitting on the spot, if theres like an inconsistency or some shit that makes it Not Theoretically Possible lmk so i can fix it</p><p>  <b><br/><em><br/><a href="https://forms.gle/51V1wprjbqK2PS9e9">pls pls pretty please fill this out or at least look at it i spent a long time on it and itll only take a few minutes</a><br/></em><br/></b></p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/comments/328590115">also if you wanna see the thought process behind the creation of each chapter i explained it in detail here, go check that out if you're curious</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> The only reason why I don’t have a girlfriend is because you scare them all away</p>
<p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hey, have you ever tried blaming yourself?</p>
<p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Are you kidding?</p>
<p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> With my dashing good looks and lovable personality the ladies should be all over me</p>
<p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I can hear you laughing so piss off</p>
<p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Loser.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALRIGHT SO. IK THIS DOESNT FIT IN AT ALL TO THE CURRENT TIMELINE BUT i wanted to do something for the amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/badabeebadaboo">lisa</a> so i decided to write up a quick little something for her. THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME AND AMAZING AND SUPER COOL AND TALKING TO YOU IS GREAT</p>
<p>i currently dont have wifi/power so thats why the chapter is delayed, sorry! once i upload it im gonna rearrange them so this comes after the next chapter so this doesnt like. come out of nowhere</p>
<p>ALRIGHT SO. i decided to make a discord server but i still need to set it up completely but come join me to yell about hxh and shit so <a href="https://discord.gg/jRaqSA5">come join me</a> (theres like 0 people in there and none of my friends use discord so PLEASE COME ID LOVE TO TALK TO YOU ALL) ill be active in there so you can ask me questions/see sneak peeks for shit im writing :-)</p>
<p>now. about the survey.<br/>1. to the person who asked to marry me my dms are open ;-) (please)<br/>2. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR NICE COMMENTS I REREAD THEM ALL THE TIME<br/>3. theres some stuff you guys asked for that i have a ton of plans for along the line. i am NOT ignoring you and i do agree about [REDACTED] BUT THAT WILL COME SHORTLY<br/>4. i love ging hes one of my favorite characters but seeing people tell me how i made them hate him when he literally typed one character made my fucking night, im glad i can portray how stupid and smelly he is in just one letter. there will be more ging, i have lots of plans for him. do not worry<br/>5. apparently you guys want MORE KILLUGON which REALLY surprised me because i felt like i was focusing too much on them. they are gay boys and in love and i love writing them so im glad you enjoy<br/>6. i was actually NOT a theater kid (sans like one year in middle school) so to the person who made suggestions about that THANK YOU YES I WAS ACTUALLY PLANNING ON GIVING KILLUA A SIMILAR ROLE TO THAT AT THE START i will DEFINITELY keep that in mind</p>
<p>like i said before we lost power and internet so the actually chapter wasnt posted, sorry :( i plan to get it out soon and have worked on a bit of it but LOOK FORWARD TO THAT</p>
<p>ok here you go *spews out garbage* hope you enjoy, go check out lisas work shes an AMAZING writer and yeahhh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>doctor sexy, Whoreapika</h6>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Leorio.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Yeah?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Are you free?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I mean, kinda?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I can text but that’s it</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I’m at a family BBQ right now</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> In the middle of November?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Yah my family’s weird</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> What’s up?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I’m just thinking and</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> God</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I don’t know</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I’m so fucking tired.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Every day I get up and do the same shit over and over again.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I feel so aimless.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Now that I have nothing to work towards, it’s like I’m empty.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Hey, it’s alright</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You’re very goal oriented, you put your all into one specific thing</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> It’s what I admire about you</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> There’s so much I admire about you</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You’re focused, driven, everything I’m not</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You just gotta find the thing that you’re passionate about</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Nobody’s gonna have that 100% of the time</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You’ll get through it. I know you will</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You’re so strong Pika</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I dunno…</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> If you want I can help you find the thing that you’re looking for</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Really?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Of course</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You’re my favorite person, I’d do anything for you</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> …</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Don’t say it</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I really want to.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Don’t you dare</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I’m gonna do it.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Kurapika I swear to god</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Gay</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> AHHHH</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> :)</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Thank you though.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> You’re my favorite person too.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Next time I see you I’m gonna hug the shit out of you</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Try it.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I’ll body slam you to the ground.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I doubt you could</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Excuse me?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> You may be taller, but you’re built like a twig.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> <a href="https://imgur.com/a/pxBwIks">I object</a></p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Yeah, no.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Arm wrestle me bitch, we’ll see then.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Bet bitch</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Alright bitch</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Uh</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Yeah bitch</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> lol</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> How’s the barbeque?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Same old same old</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> My dad sucks ass at cooking so the burgers are burnt as hell</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Cousins are being annoying little shits but they’re great</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Mm sounds nice.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You should come next time</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> They’d love to see you again</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Yeah?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> I’d like that.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> It’s fucking insane</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Every time they come over they ask about you</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> “Where’s your boyfriend at?”</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> “He’s not my boyfriend Auntie Rose”</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> “Oh? Well he should be”</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Oh my god.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> “He’s not into that kinda stuff”</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> “Bullshit, I see the way you look at each other”</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> LMAO?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> It’s fucking infuriating</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> The only reason why I don’t have a girlfriend is because you scare them all away</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Hey, have you ever tried blaming yourself?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Are you kidding?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> With my dashing good looks and lovable personality the ladies should be all over me</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I can hear you laughing so piss off</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Loser.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I obje</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> brb</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> ?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Leorio?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> My dad just set his toupee on fire</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Okay 1. LOL</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> 2. Your dad wears a wig?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> 3. Holy shit.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> 4. What the fuck?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Yes he does</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Well he did</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> We’re arranging a funeral for it now</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Is your dad okay?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I can’t believe that’s the last thing you thought of</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Yes he’s alright</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Grieving (+ balding lol)</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Oh of course.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Send a picture</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> <em>[IMAGE SENT]</em></p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> My deepest condolences.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Give them my love and support.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Smartass</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Thank you, Leorio.</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> For everything.</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Always</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> If you need anything I'll be right here</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Now I gotta go set up the funeral</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Bye.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> <em>crawls out from the depths of hell</em></p><p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Who dare disturbeth my slumber?</p><p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Killua</p><p><strong>♡ alluka ♡:</strong> killua</p><p><strong>not a ninja:</strong> killua</p><p><strong>archer bitch:</strong> Killua</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> youre all dead to me</p><p><strong>squidderific:</strong> cry more bitch boy</p><p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> AND NOW YOU TOO?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*taps microphone* uh hello? is this thing on??</p><p>it's been a while, huh? well, here you guys go, chapter 14: aka Fucking Finally, You Goddamn Prick</p><p>i do have some stuff i'd like to say though.</p><p>first off, i honestly don't know what to do with this fic. when i first started writing it, there was only like two or three other hxh chatfics. now, there's so many (i'd like to think i helped cause that), and while that's wonderful and hxh needs more chat fics, i kinda feel like this fic isn't really necessary anymore? there's nothing really "special" about it, and the writing isn't nearly as good as it can be/i'd like it to be.</p><p>that being said, i'm at a standstill right now. do i continue it, drop it? take it in an entirely new direction? keep doing the same thing as before? i'm not sure. i don't really like to ask for them but i would GREATLY appreciate your comments on this chapter, to give some feedback and/or an idea on how to handle it from now on. please don't feel pressured, though!!! i read your comments almost every night and while i can't respond to them all every single one is wonderful and makes my day when i read them, thank you so much.</p><p>that being said, here you go. only 2k words after a months break, but i was so goddamn stuck on how to write what i was trying to write this chapter and i've been writing so much other shit, sorry about that. my mental health has been fucking awful recently lmao (+ the fact that i split this chapter into two because i just wanted to get it done with so i can die in peace)</p><p>enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>gnomeo and juliet 14th century italy au</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ALRIGHT GAMERS AND GAMETTES (+ everyone in between)</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> GET YOUR ASSES TO THE GYM OR THERE WILL BE ALL HELL FOR YOU PAY</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> would that be gamex?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i guess</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡:</strong> you're telling me</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡:</strong> i had to wake up at 5 am for this</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> this takes PLANNING</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> I hate you</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> you shouldnt use the word hate</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> especially around your students</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> I am too tired to care</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Every day I wonder why I am still friends with you</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> hey gon did 50% of the work</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Gon isn't a little shit though</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> i can be!!</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> No</p>
  <p><strong>not a ninja:</strong> will there be snacks</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> You cannot</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> yes</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> the snacks get better and better the longer you're alive</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> last place gets raisins</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> the winner gets a cake</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> A CAKE?</p>
  <p><strong>✨ Pariston Hill ✨:</strong> I'm excited!</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Where did you get money for cake?</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> <em>crawls out from the depths of hell</em></p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Who dare disturbeth my slumber?</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Killua</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡:</strong> killua</p>
  <p><strong>not a ninja:</strong> killua</p>
  <p><strong>archer bitch:</strong> Killua</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> youre all dead to me</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> cry more bitch boy</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> AND NOW YOU TOO?</p>
  <p><strong>Bungee Gum 💖:</strong> I've been here for ages (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> thats like</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> INSANELY creepy</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> oh my god</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> where are you?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> HOLY SHIT</p>
  <p><strong>not a ninja:</strong> ??</p>
  <p><strong>♡ alluka ♡:</strong> hisoka just came out from behind the tower</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> that scared the shit out of me</p>
  <p><strong>Bungee Gum 💖:</strong> (*＾3＾)/～♡</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i am seeing a considerable amount of people NOT HERE RIGHT NOW</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> I’m not going</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> why not</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> Because fuck you. That’s why</p>
  <p><strong>Biscuit Krueger:</strong> Palm</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> OOOH the girls are fighting</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> I have things to do. Sorry Gon</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> being the mature and responsible person that i am i am not going to reply to that horrible and wretched statement</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> LOL</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> the only thing ill say is i hope you get everything you deserve coming to you :)</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Mature? Responsible?</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> I will, thanks &lt;3</p>
  <p><strong>gon!!!:</strong> AW bye palm L</p>
  <p><strong>Palm 🔮:</strong> Text you later.</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> couple goalz 😍</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>l8r sk8r, squidderific</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ikalgo.</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> killua.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i hate you</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> so so much</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> killua x ikalgo friends to enemies to lovers slow burn major character death angst hurt/comfort</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what the fuck are you on?</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> high on life man</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> shits fucking wacky</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ok so youre actually high</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> are you coming or not</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> ofc</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> i would never miss out on the homies death game</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> try not to get yourself killed</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> no promises</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> <em>kisses u on the forehead</em></p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> gotta give the bro a kiss for good luck</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> what the fcuk?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> *fuck</p>
  <p><strong>squidderific:</strong> 😚😚😚</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h6>gnomeo and juliet 14th century italy au</h6>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> …</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ANYWAYS</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> it is ALMOST TIME TO START</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i will personally hunt you down and suffocate you to death with leorios unwashed gym socks</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> What</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> that includes you too</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Did..</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Killua did you actually steal my socks from my gym bag</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> not relevant</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> I think it's pretty relevant</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> as i was saying</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> Try and catch me, shitface.</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> ohoho someones grouchy</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i wont hesitate bitch</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> basically everyones here but you two</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> stop making out with your boyfriend and hurry up</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> Sowwy, Kurapika-chan's just too tantalizing 😓😥</p>
  <p><strong>Whoreapika:</strong> What the actual fuck is wrong with you?</p>
  <p><strong>l8r sk8r:</strong> i second that, what the hell</p>
  <p><strong>doctor sexy:</strong> <em>nya~ </em>(´；ω；｀)</p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>“They're late.”</p><p>Gon can see that Killua is anxious, pacing back and forth and mumbling incoherent nonsense under his breath.</p><p>“They'll come. Are you nervous?” Gon asks. The gym is in chaos, people running and jumping and Bisky scrambling to keep them from killing each other.</p><p>“Mm. Maybe a little,” Killua says, still pacing.</p><p>Gon frowns. “Come sit.” Killua looks at Gon, something flashing in his eyes for the briefest of moments. A beat of silence.</p><p>“Fine,” he sighs, joining Gon on the hard gym floor. “I just want this to work out, that's all.”</p><p>“It will,” he says, and Gon's sure of it. When Killua puts his mind to something, he can do anything. And he worked really hard on this, so there’s no doubt in Gon's mind that this will be a success.</p><p>They're interrupted by a CRASH on the other side of the gym, immediately followed by Bisky's screeching.</p><p>“..Well, I better take care of that.” Killua begins to stand, but Gon grabs him by the arm before he can leave.</p><p>“Let me do it, Killua. You’ve worked hard enough as it is.” They stare down once more, a silent war waging in their eyes.</p><p>“You know, Bisky can do that. I’d rather… stay here with you.” He says this slowly, methodically, like he’s asking for his permission. Gon can practically feel his heart swell with love for his best friend.</p><p>“Tell me what’s on your mind.” Gon still hasn’t let go of his arm, but if Killua notices, he doesn’t mention it. “What’s bothering you?”</p><p>“I don’t want to mess this up,” Killua admits, pulling his knees to his chest. “I don’t usually care or put effort into anything, but with this I did. Don’t want it to all be for nothing, y’know?”</p><p>“I get it. I’d be stressed, too. Just try to enjoy yourself, ‘kay? You deserve to have fun.” Killua smiles. Gon smiles back. They’re sitting in their own personal snow globe of sunshine and happiness and warmth when they’re interrupted yet again by the door swinging open with a bang. It’s Leorio; because he’s the only one who is loud and brash enough to make an entrance like that (except maybe Gon), with Kurapika trailing behind.</p><p>Killua blinks, and they’re both snapped out of their trance. “Took you long enough,” he yells to the other side of the gym, standing up to greet them. Gon releases his already loose grip, tingling from the touch. He frowns, staring at his hand. Strange.</p><p>He runs after Killua, already halfway across the gym in Gon’s split second of hesitation. “Didn’t realize you two came here together. What, were you fooling around after all?” Leorio sputters in protest, Kurapika only rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Nice to see you too, Killua,” Kurapika says. “Are we the last ones to show up?”</p><p>“You’re late!” a voice calls out from Gon’s left. He turns to see Bisky weaving through the crowd, eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenched. “I still can’t believe you’d throw this on me-“</p><p>“Bisky!” Gon interrupts. “Can we start now?” He flashes her a grin, as she directs his glare to him.</p><p>“Why did I agree to do this,” she sighs, rubbing her hands against her temple. “Fine, fine. Everyone gather up!” she yells.</p><p> </p><p>“So? Does everyone understand how to play? I made the chart myself!” Gon says, grinning.</p><p>“It’s uhh. Colorful,” Zushi says. Shoot nods, looking slightly overwhelmed.</p><p>“Well, I think it’s wonderful!” Pariston's smiling his slightly dead-in-the-eyes smile as he says this, clapping Gon on the back.</p><p>“Thanks, Mr. Hill. I worked hard on it,” Gon chirps.</p><p>Meleoron raises his hand. “Uh, I have a question.” Gon nods at him, giving him the go-ahead. “How do you catch someone? Do you just have to spot them, or just touch them?”</p><p>“You have to tag them for it to count. No cheating or I'll cry,” Gon says.</p><p>“Yeah, do you want to see him cry? Would be so cruel as to make him cry with your bitching and whining?” Killua asks, giving them all the stink eye. Someone coughs.</p><p>Killua clears his throat. “Well then. Any other questions?” No one says anything. “Well then, let’s begin!” he exclaims, clapping his hands together. “Get the fuck out of my gym!”</p><p>There’s a split second of silence as everyone processes what Killua just said. The gym erupts into mayhem, people tripping and falling over each other to escape from Killua's wrath. Gon’s off like a bullet, laughing like a maniac all the way out. He’s happy, happy that they made this happen, happy that he gets to enjoy something with all his friends. He’s happy that Killua’s happy, because Killua is his best friend in the universe and deserves to be happy. Now all he has to do is find the perfect hiding spot.</p><p> </p><p>It's been two hours, and Gon still hasn’t seen a soul. He’s crouching under the beaver dam, the one where he hid his treasure a couple of days ago. He’s getting impatient, itching to run and jump and play. His left leg might be falling asleep, and he’s soaking wet. He’s snapped out of his wandering thoughts by the rustle of leaves and the snap of twigs nearby.</p><p>Gon tenses, ready to spring into action at any moment. The person’s walking closer, closer, almost-</p><p>“Hey there, Gon.” A voice. Killua’s. Before he can even process what’s happening, Gon finds himself running and running, Killua’s laugh filling his ears as he chases after him. He’s fast, but Killua’s faster; he tackles Gon with a triumphant yell as they both tumble to the ground.</p><p>“Got you,” Killua breathes, pinning Gon down so he can’t escape. His face is flushed and he’s out of breath from running; the sun hits him in just the right way that makes Gon realize he might be just a little bit in love with his best friend.</p><p>He’s waiting for Gon to say something, for Gon to fill the awkward pause with their usual banter, but his mind is thick with a thousand different emotions spinning in his head to respond appropriately. He’s always loved Killua, that much is for certain. But the sheer act of <em>being</em> in love, of loving someone in a way that shakes your body to its core is hard to wrap its head around.</p><p>There’s a beat of silence. “I love you, Killua,” Gon says, because now that he knows it’s true there’s no way he can’t say it.</p><p>Killua frowns. “Stupid, I already know that.” Gon opens his mouth to argue, but before he can get a word in he’s cut off. “You gotta go find your person now, right? Who’d you get?”</p><p>“I didn’t look yet,” he admits. Killua laughs, sliding off Gon to sit next to him in the dirt.</p><p>“Figures,” he says. “Well, open it up. I wanna see who you got.”</p><p>Gon stuffs his hand into his pocket, fingers connecting with a small slip of paper. It’s crumpled into a ball.</p><p>“Hisoka,” he reads out loud, “My target is Hisoka.” A sense of <em>something</em> fills his gut, something he can’t quite pinpoint.</p><p>Killua snickers, snatching the paper from Gon’s hand. “Oh man, you really pulled the short straw, huh? Good luck with that.” Gon sticks his tongue out at him. “Well, I’ll leave you to that. Got some people to catch.” He jumps up on his feet, as graceful and lithe as he always is.</p><p>“Oh, Gon?” he says, his smile slightly crooked. “I love you too.”</p><p>He’s already gone by the time Gon’s able to process what he just said, leaving him dazed and confused and falling head over heels in love all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guess i can finally add the mutual pining tag now huh</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://imgur.com/a/Mxmx5Oc">here's the hide and seek chart that gon made, possible tw for eyestrain!!</a></p><p>s/o to nat and lisa for being sexy and motivating me to finish this goddamn thing</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/jRaqSA5">discord server</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://linktr.ee/kufe">social media</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5SvJ50Qm9O238AFyc2Pawr?si=_AlMGAeGRdO5JGsS9g0VDA">killugon playlist</a>
</p><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.</p><p>If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583689">that’s kinda gay bro</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilrrclown/pseuds/kilrrclown">kilrrclown</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>